1 Week Left Until the Bells Ring
by TeenTypist
Summary: PFA This is the the week prior to Lily and James getting married. Lily is forced to shop for dreses, the guest list must be written, invitations must be mailed. Chaos must ensue of course. This is a fun read. Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. SUNDAY: Clothes and Cakes

**This is the last week before Lily and James get married. They both been procrastinating and haven't done any of the wedding preparations. _James's Bachelor Party_, a 1-shot I recently did, takes place the day before this. You don't have to read it to understand this one, but if you like this, you'll like that. Several people asked me to write that one, so I did and that's how I came up with the idea for this. **

**This is going to have 6 chapters Saturday (that was _James's Bachelor Party_ but I might repost it here as the first chapter) Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Friday is the wedding. Here's Sunday. I'll update soon. **

**Please review.**

**~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**SUNDAY: _Clothes and Cakes_**

            "Alice, I can't breath!"

            "I know, Lils, I felt the same way before, when Frank and I were taking care of the preparations for our wedding. I'm so excited for you!" She hugged her friend. "You're getting married! I could cry."

            "No, seriously, I can't breath!"

            "What?"

            "This dress is suffocating me!" Lily was getting a little blue in the face.

            "Oh, right." Alice unzipped the dress for her. "Better?"

            "Whew. Yeah. How about the next one?"

            Alice handed her the next dress as Lily struggled out of that one. She put the next one on.

            "No, not that one. It makes you look fat, Lily. You aren't fat, but this dress is so poofy it makes you look it."

            "Eh," she frowned, looking the mirror. "You're right. I can't wear this. Alice, it's supposed to be the best day of my life. What am I going to do?"

            "Relax, Lily. Your wedding will go off with out any problems. You've still got six days. I just can't believe you left it 'til a week before the wedding to get your dress!"

            "Well, I'm sorry," she snapped.

            "But you did have a really fun bachelorette party last night, didn't you?"

            "Yeah. Crashing James's bachelor party was the best bachelorette party I could have hoped for."

            "I can't believe you actually had the guts to parade in front of all those men."

            "It was for James. Besides, I heard him telling Sirius the sweetest thing. Get the zipper and ties for me on this one, I can't reach them."

            "Sure. What did he say?"

            "Well, he saw the cake and knew what was going to happen and he told Sirius that the only naked girl he wanted to see was me, and that wasn't 'til after the wedding."

            "A true gentlemen. Lils! That's the dress! That's _the_ dress!"

            Lily looked in the mirror. It wasn't quite the look she'd intended, but she had to admit the dress was gorgeous. The bottom half was layers of gossamer lace that flared gently outward and went down to the floor. The top was just tight enough without suffering her and it had some of the same gauzy lace with intricate beadwork. There were no straps to hold the dress up. The back of it had crisscrossed straps with a tie at the top, though there was a short zipper just below the straps.

            "That _the_ dress, Lily. You've got to wear that one."

            "It's cold."

            "Cold?"

            "It's somewhat backless. And there's nothing up top to keep me shoulders warm." She'd always been a fairly conservative dresser.

            "Lily, you're just wearing it for the ceremony and the reception. You'll be wearing something different at night…or not."

            "Don't even go there, Alice." Lily blushed and glared at her best friend. She didn't even want to _think_ about that. "I'm going to try on another one. If there's nothing I like better, then I'll wear this."

            They went through the rest of the dresses. There was nothing better. All of them had some problem (the neckline was too low, the skirt part was too short, a bride's dress was not supposed to have green polka dots on a pink background, et cetra).

            "Alice, if you like the green and pink so much, that can be your maid of honor dress," Lily snapped.

            "Shopping sure makes you irritable."

            "No, _you_ make me irritable."

            "Just relax. You've been engaged this long already now you've got less than one week left to throw this wedding together."

            "I know, I know!" She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

            "You are going to pay for this dress, that way there is _no_ more arguing over it. Then you and I are going to pick out bridesmaid dresses."

            "But—"

            "_Now_, Lily."

            "No."

            "Lily, this is your _wedding_. You'll remember it forever. Don't you want it to be special?"

            "Yes."

            "Don't you want it to be perfect?"

            "Yes!"

            "Well, it won't be perfect if you, your maid of honor, the flower girls, and the bridesmaids, all have to show up to the church in our knickers because you couldn't decide on dresses."

            They paid and went to look at bridesmaid dresses.

            "I think you should wear the green and pink one," Lily said viciously.

            "No, no, no. I like this." She picked up a lovely pink one. It was mid-calf with rosebuds just below the shoulder, and short sleeves.

            "How come you get to wear sleeves?" Lily pointed out.

            "Because it's not my wedding, so I don't have to show off."

            After an hour's debate, they found the perfect bridesmaid dresses. "These are lovely," Lily said.

            "Yes, these are the ones," beamed Alice.

            The dresses were floor length, baby blue, went off the shoulder, had a fitted top, and had skirts at the bottom that flared out. They were lovely and exactly what Lily wanted. "And since you are the maid of honor, we'll add a special sash to yours around the middle."

            "Great!"

            They paid for the bridesmaid dresses and then proceeded to choose flower girl dresses.

            "Now, we've got to decide on cake, flowers, reception hall, church, guest list, honeymoon and lingerie—"

            "I told you to quit it with that!" Lily said, blushing (especially her ears and nose as she often did when truly embarrassed).

            "Okay, fine. You also have to pick out James's tux. And Sirius's. And you might as well get Remus's too."

            "I know. They don't have time."

            "Actually I was going to say that it's because even if James got the right sort, Sirius might come in something neon green. Remus might be okay on his own but if you're getting the other two, there's no reason not to get his." They picked out the necessary clothes for the men and paid for this purchase too.

            "We've got an appointment with the bakery to check out cakes."

            "Muggle or magic?" asked Lily, getting into the car.

            "Magic. Diagon Alley."

            "Then let's dump the clothes back at your place and Apperate. It'll save some driving time. Probably." When they got to Diagon Alley, they were right in front of Rosin's Bakery. They picked out a charming cake and ordered it for Friday.

            The cake was 5 layers, each in a circle of decreasing circumference as it went up. "Even Peter wouldn't be able to eat that much," laughed Lily. Each layer was decorated around the edge with alternating rosettes and lilies. The rosettes were pale yellow and the lilies were a delicate purple. The figures on top of the cake looked just like James and Lily (including the clothes they would wear for the ceremony). The cake itself was a rich and tasty chocolate. An archway of spun sugar hung over the two figures on top.

            "Time to pick out invitations now. And you've still got to write the guest list," Alice said.

            "No more today."

            Alice saw the tired look on her face. "Fine. No more today. But tomorrow we're covering invitations _and_ flowers. I'll come to you at 8."

            "8:30."

            "Deal."

            Lily Apperated back to the apartment she'd been renting in London for the past couple years. Her parents had died only a year before and given the house to Petunia, knowing that the Potters were giving Lily and James their house since they were going to travel abroad for a while and then settle somewhere smaller. Lily sighed. Petunia had gotten married a year ago, shortly before their parents died. Their father had been crushed when at first Petunia hadn't wanted her father to walk her down the aisle. Lily knew it was because Petunia thought their parents favored Lily over her. Eventually Petunia had conceded (just to keep things traditional), but she refused to invite Lily. Lily had cried over it some, but not in front of Petunia. She went to the wedding anyway, under James's invisibility cloak. She briefly said her hellos to her parents and to a few others, but left before Petunia saw her. After all, it was her sister's day and she didn't want to spoil it for her.

            Lily made some dinner and decided to call Remus. She'd persuaded him to get a phone. Though she wasn't sure exactly how he worked that out with the phone company. He was still living with his parents. She dialed.

            It just kept ringing. Remus probably wasn't home, and his parents didn't know how to answer the phone. They probably just stared at it and used a silencing charm. She'd call back tomorrow night if she didn't see him sooner than that.

            She picked up the mirror and straightened her hair. "James Potter."

            James and Sirius's mirrors had originally just been for the two of them. The boys didn't know how to share. But Sirius had agreed to loan his to Lily so she and James could communicate more frequently before the wedding.

            James beaming smile promptly appeared, his hair as disheveled as ever. "Here I am. Miss me?"

            "No."

            He pouted. "You didn't miss me? You don't love me anymore?" He faked sobs and tears.

            "Oh, you know I'm joking. I love you and I even missed you. Even though I just saw you last night."

            "About that…" he started.

            "Forget it. I just wanted you to know that I got tuxedos for you, Sirius, and Remus today."

            "You did? Thanks, Lils."

            "Is Remus over by any chance?"

            "No. Just me and Sirius. He was here earlier. We're picking out china patterns and curtains." He pursed his lips and nodded in a way that left no doubt in Lily's mind about what he said being a joke.

            "That's nice. If he stops by, tell him I want to talk to him."

            "Okay. Is it anything important? You look worried."

            "No. I'm fine." She tried to smile. What if Remus said no? Well, she could always ask Mr. Potter. Maybe that'd be better. No it wouldn't. She was closer to Remus and it was him she wanted. "Just let him no for me. Would you?"

            "Of course, Lily. I love you."

            "I love you too."

            Lily heard a loud and obnoxious voice in the background, "Ewwwww! James is being all mushy and lovey-dovey again, Mrs. Potter!"

            "Sirius," Lily heard a voice call faintly. "Play nice with James or you don't get any desert."

            Good old Mrs. Potter. She was so sweet. Lily blinked. By the end of next week, _she_ would be Mrs. Potter. _The_ Mrs. Potter of Godric's Hollow. That was slightly unnerving.

            "Look, James, do like your mum says and play nice with Sirius. I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go to bed now."

            "Okay. G'bye."

            "Goodnight." She put the mirror down and it swirled until it showed only her own reflection again.


	2. MONDAY: Guest Lists, Invites, and Flower...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything its affiliated with.

Monday morning, time to tackle more wedding stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**MONDAY: _Guest Lists, Invites, and Flowers_**

            8:30 the next morning found Lily just waking up to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs and coffee. "Wow. That smells great. Who's in my house cooking?" she muttered. Too hungry to care, she got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. Or at least, she gave the appearance of wandering; she grabbed her wand and had it pushed up her sleeve. Despite the sleepy look she plastered on her face, she was alert.

            "Good morning!" said a bright and cheery voice.

            "Oh, it's just you, Al. How'd you get here anyway? You know I've got an alarm set to alert me whenever anyone Apperates in here, and I've got spells on the door to keep anybody from unlocking it with magic."

            "For your information, I only Apperated to the building. I got in using my old key. I figured that since you had such a big day ahead of you, you needed a hearty breakfast."

            Lily sat down warily in her chair. "Why is it such a big day?"

            Alice put down a plate full of food in front of Lily and next to the plate she a big notebook and one of Lily's ballpoint pens. "The guest list."

            "Oh, no."

            "Oh yes."

            "Does this have to be today?"

            "Yes. Lily, your wedding is on _Friday_. You have to give the guests some notice."

            "Well, it doesn't have to be Friday."

            "It was always going to be Friday. You picked out the date a while ago. Everyone knows it's Friday."

            "Then why do we have to send out invitations?"

            "To remind them. Some of them may have forgotten they were invited. And it's tradition. You have to send out invitations. It's an unwritten law: 'Thou must sendeth out wedding invitations to thy guests'."

            "Okay. You write. I'll eat."

            Alice sat across from her and conjured a quill and bottle of ink. "I'll never get used to those pens of yours. Who are we inviting? I talked to James and he said he didn't have anyone particularly who you wouldn't already know to invite."

            "You, Frank, Sirius, Peter, Remus—"

            "Have you talked to him yet?"

            "Not yet. I tried to get in touch with him last night but I couldn't reach him."

            "Have you told James yet?"

            "Not yet." 

            "You might want to. That way he doesn't tell his dad anything and then have to take it back."

            "I know. But I've got to wait until I hear from—"

            "—from Remus. I know. Who else?"

            "Obviously James's parents."

            "Uh-huh." She added them to the list.

            "Albus. He's always been there for us."

            "Can't have the party without him, can we?"

            "Minerva McGonagall and Flitwick."

            "Good, good. Who else from our class?"

            "Victor Boot, I suppose. And his fiancé."

            "Good, good."

            "Gideon, Fabian, and Philip!"

            "Oh, those boys are great." She kept adding to the list.

            "Moody."

            Alice giggled. "Yes, we have to invite Mad-Eye. Anybody you want from work?"

            "No. I don't get along very well with them. I'll be so happy when I'm not working there anymore."

            "I know _Witch Weekly_ wasn't your first choice for a job. But you couldn't find one you did want."

            "I know, I know. You and me, Alice, we need to start our own paper. We could do it. You know we could. I know you still love taking pictures."

            "I do." She sighed. "But you know I need to be needed. Right now, we need Aurors. I know there's plenty, but we need Aurors for _Dumbledore_, the Ministry doesn't know what it's doing. Dumbledore does and he needs more of us that are behind him working actively like that for him." She saw the look on Lily's face. "I know you do your active work too and you go on missions. You're as great as any other member of the Order and better than some of them. Better than a lot of them. It would look too suspicious if there were too many of us being Aurors. That's why we've got to spread ourselves out. Me and Frank and James and Sirius are enough. We need somebody out their printing the truth in the papers. That's you, Lily. You were always better than the rest of us with words."

            "I _write_ the truth, Alice. They won't print it! You don't know how frustrating it is. That's why I need my own paper or magazine. For every dozen stories I write they only accept 1 or 2, not because of quality, but because they don't want to believe what's happening. They only print articles I write on Quiditch or fashion tips." The last two words sounded like venom in her mouth.

            "We'll get through this, Lily. We _will_ get through it."

            "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just coming apart at the seams this week. I'm so nervous. I'm getting married, Al. What if James and I aren't compatible to live together or something? Like what if he thinks I take too long washing my hands and I think he, I don't know, shouldn't wear his shoes inside the house. I don't know, just little things like that."

            "Lily, you two love each other. That's all that matters. Anything else is little fish."

            "I'm sorry, I'm so emotional this week."

            "This week? Lily, you're always emotional. Maybe you're usually a little more together than this, but you've always been emotional. James even told me one time that part of why he fell in love with you was your fiery temper."

            "Oh? Thanks for being here for me. How did you get the week off from your training to help me this week anyway?"

            "I talked it over with the teachers and agreed to do extra work and make up everything I missed."

            "Thanks. I really do need you here."

            "I know, Lily. Sometimes you're cool as the other side of the pillow, but sometimes, you just need rant and vent your feelings. I've known you for years now. You've always been this way." She reached over and patted her arm.

            "Who else do we need?" asked Lily, wiping her wet eyes.

            "I suppose we ought to invite Arabella Figg."

            "Yes, but Fletcher is not coming."

            "He's a dear though."

            "No, James is a deer, Fletcher is a criminal." She laughed at her own pun. 

            "Should we invite Severus?"

            "You know those boys. They never _really _grew up. Inviting him is just asking for trouble."

            "I suppose you're right. We must invite Hagrid."

            "Of course. It wouldn't be the same without him."

            "Who else?"

            "We're not inviting Gilderoy. He always makes a fool of himself."

            "What about Stoge and Kingsley?"

            "Yes, them too."

            "We should tell Sirius to bring that adorable cousin of his. What's her name?"

            "Nymph-something or other. Poor thing, she's only four, she can't even pronounce it."

            "But he usually calls her something. What is it?"

            "Oh, I think it's Dora."

            "Nymphadora!" they said together.

            Lily sighed. "He _will_ make a good father someday as long as he grows up just a little bit."

            "And if he can learn to settle down. I wish we could find a nice girl for him. It's hard to figure out just who would be his type."

            "Yeah."

            "Anybody else for the list?"

            "Petunia."

            Alice hesitated. "Are you sure, Lily?"

            She nodded. "Yes. Even if she won't come, I'm inviting her. And her husband."

            "Okay." She scribbled down the names. "So far we've got 23. Plus you and James, of course. And the official who marries you. It sounds kind of small."

            "Well, I don't want to invite people just because I can. I only want to invite people that I want there."

            "Okay. Are you sure there's no one else?"

            "Well, there is Abner Lovegood and his fiancé."

            "He's engaged? I didn't think that one would ever get engaed."

            "Oh yes. They're going to be married in a year. She's some sort of inventor. I don't quite remember her name. But he's trying to start his own paper too. It looks like he might just do it, I think. I could join his staff."

            "Yeah. You can talk to him after the wedding. I guess 25 is a good number."

            "It's plenty. So glad we're done with the invites."

            "We're not done. Don't you remember? Now we've got to pick out the invitations."

            "Oh, right." She had gone through all of this with Alice's wedding just months ago. How had she forgotten already?

            Alice pulled out sample invitations and Lily chose the one she liked best. On the inside of each, they wrote in gold ink (the invitations had a scarlet background). In addition to the names of those invited, were the following words:

You are invited to the wedding of 

_Lily Evans and James Potter_

_When: this Friday, 10 o'clock in the morning_

_Where: T.B.A. (will appear on this card, do not dispose of)_

_Will you come? _

_(Reply here and we'll get your answer)_

            "Good. Now that the charm is done, it'll be easy to notify everyone. All we have to do is change this master card we made."

            "And the response will show up on our guest list here."

            They sent out all the cards, magically banishing them to where they needed to be. Except one. Lily picked up the last invitation. "I'll deliver this one personally."

            "You think that's wise?"

            "Probably not."

            "But you're going to do it anyway?"

            "Yes."

            "Come back in one piece."

            "I'll try." Lily Disapperated and appeared in the kitchen of the home she grew up in. It was spotless and sparkling clean. She looked around and no one was in sight. Vernon was probably at work by now. But where was Tuna face? As far as Lily knew, she didn't work outside the home. 

            She took a look around. Wow this was a clean kitchen. She tiptoed over to the living room. Petunia was sitting on the sofa and leaning over the coffee table doing what appeared to be a 3000 piece puzzle of a fluffy white kitten. She looked bored and sad but she kept at it.

            Lily bit her lip. Should she go talk to her, or just leave the invitation on the table? Petunia hated, absolutely _hated_ when Lily Apperated in, unannounced and uninvited. On the other hand, if Lily went to the door, Petunia might not let her in or take her invitation.

            She softly padded back into the kitchen. She looked at the table. It was covered in a lace tablecloth and a vase of fresh flowers. Lily smelled the flowers and gently placed the card on the table. She Disapperated, figuring it would make less noise than opening the nearest door to the outside. She reappeared behind a tree outside and found a small child, a neighbor's daughter perhaps, staring at her. The girl couldn't have been more than four. She wasn't frightened. She just stuck her finger in her mouth and stared curiously at the red-haired woman who had so suddenly appeared. Lily grinned at her and gave a silent laugh and put her finger to her lips in a way that said quite clearly even to a four year old, "Don't tell anyone I was here. It'll be our secret, you and me."

            The little girl giggled in reply and nodded.

            Lily gestured with her free hand and suddenly there was a beautiful blue and purple and red and yellow butterfly. It flew to the young girl's hands and stayed there until she was bored with it.

            Lily walked around to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. She thought it would be weird to ring the doorbell of the house she had lived in for so long, but it wasn't. This wasn't her house anymore. Truth was, it hadn't been for a while. By second year, even in the summer it wasn't really home anymore. This wasn't her house, the house of a witch living with her Muggle parents. This was the house of her sister and brother-in-law.

            She rang the bell and waited while Petunia came to the door.

            Her face twisted into a mask of horror, she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

            "I want to talk. Can I come in?"

            "Well, you can't bloody well stand on my porch dressed like that!" she whispered, ushering her in.

            Lily stepped inside and looked down at what she was wearing. She'd forgotten that Alice had come over before she'd had a chance to shower or get dressed, so she was still wearing pink and purple pajamas. "Oh. Is that the problem?" She waved her wand and muttered a spell. She was immediately wearing a normal set of wizard robes.

            Petunia said stiffly, "Sit."

            Lily sat on the couch, and Petunia took the chair as far away as possible. "Why are you here?"

            "You're my sister. Do I need a reason to visit?"

            The only reply she got was an angry sniff.

            "Petunia, we used to get along. When we were kids we got along great. What happened?"

            "Nothing happened. I grew up and you didn't. _Why_ are you here?"

            "This Friday—" she started.

            "Nevermind. I don't want to know. Just leave."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes! Get out."

            "Okay, Petunia. If that's what you want." Lily vanished with a small popping sound.

            Petunia whispered fiercely to the empty living room, "You abandoned me. You went to that freak place and abandoned me. You went where I couldn't follow. That's what happened." She wiped a single furious tear from her face and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

            She saw something was out of place. A red envelope on the table caught her eye. She opened it and read the golden letters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lily appeared back in her apartment and started crying.

            "I take it things didn't go so well," Alice said, getting up and giving her a shoulder to cry on. "There, there. What happened?"

            "She still doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I don't know where things went wrong. Before Hogwarts we got along great. Even in the first year, we still got along pretty well."

            "You've had a rough morning. I think I'll spare you from having to pick out centerpieces and bouquets today."

            "Thanks, Alice. You're like a sister to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

            "Don't worry. You don't have to be without me. I'll always be your best friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'll update again as soon as I can.


	3. TUESDAY: Where and Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry so long since the update. I've recently become addicted to Lily Evans/James Potter stories and I've been doing some reading. *guilty*  It's not my fault! I'm addicted to L/J now.  Blame Marie. She got me hooked.

When I talk about Harry Potter in this chapter, it's James's dad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**TUESDAY:_ Where and Remus_**

            Lily was already awake when Alice showed up to take her to look for someplace to actually have the wedding and the reception.

            "Do you want it in a wizard place or a Muggle place?"

            "Wizards. I don't trust some of the wizards I invited to behave properly around Muggles."

            "Speaking of invited, where's the list?"

            "Here it is." She showed her the notepad. The guests answers had appeared next to their names.

_Longbottom (_2_)—_Of course I'm coming, you need a maid of honor, don't you? Frank is coming too

_Sirius and Dora Tonks (_2_)—_Wouldn't miss it! Can't, I'm the best man! I'll bring Dora too.

_Peter—_I'll be there

_Remus—_I'm coming. What did you need to talk to me about?

_Potter (_2_)—_We'll be there, Lily dear.

_Dumbledore—_Wouldn't miss it for the world.

_McGonagall—_Yes, I'm coming

_Flitwick—_I'm coming!

_Boot (_2_)—_We're coming. Tell Sirius my hangover was his fault.

_Moody—_I wouldn't miss it.

_Gideon—_Count me in.

_Fabian—_I love parties.

_Philip—_Will there be ice cream? If not, I'll bring some.

_Arabella—_I'm coming but give me enough time to know where it is.

_Stoge—_Yes, I'm coming.

_Kingsley—_I'll be there.

_Hagrid—_A pack of hippogriffs couldn't keep me away.

_Dursley (_2_)—_

_Lovegood (_2_)—_We'll be coming.

            "It looks like nearly everyone is coming," Alice said cheerfully.

            They drove around, checking out reception halls and churches, but there was nothing that Lily liked (plus it had all been booked for months).

            "I don't know. None of these places are really me."

            "When what do you want to do? Have the wedding at—"

            "—Godric's Hollow!" Lily finished.

            "That's perfect! Why didn't we think of that before?"

            "Let's go over to James's parents house now."

            "I'll drive the car back to your place and meet you at the Hollow. Apperate there now."

            Lily disappeared and reappeared at Godric's Hollow. She knocked on the door.

            She heard some shouts inside and Sirius, half-naked, opened the door.  "Lils!" he gave her a hug.

            She hugged him back. "Good to see you, Siir."

            A mild voice said, "I don't think your fiancé would like that."

            "Well, I won't tell if Sirius here won't tell," she teased.

            Sirius grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "Or as you like to call me 'hot lips'."

            Lily just laughed and smacked him on the head for that last comment. "It's only funny if _I_ make the joke. Hello, Mrs. Potter."

            "Hi, Lily dear. Sirius, get inside before you freeze to death out here. Your hair is still soaked."

            "Why are James and I still living here again?" asked Sirius.

            "Because you said you didn't want to have to do your own cooking and laundry," Mrs. Potter told him.

            "Right!"

            Mrs. Potter hugged Lily in greeting. "I'll be in the kitchen, Lily. My son," Sirius glared at her, "I mean my other son is upstairs."

            Lily knew that for years now, Sirius had been the Potter's second son. Ever since that incident that caused him to run away. She shook it from her head. No use upsetting him after all. "So what are you doing home in the middle of the day? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

            "It wouldn't be school if I didn't ditch," he said, grinning. "Actually, your Jamesie-poo and I came home for lunch. I had to shower because _somebody_ spilled green paint in my hair."

            "What were you doing with gr—never mind. I don't want to know." The way he said "somebody" made it very clear that the culprit was James.

            "So you see, you have this lovely view of my upper body because I hadn't finished changing yet."

            "You mean disgusting, not lovely, right?"

            "What?" He pouted and started to bawl, "JAMES! Your fiancé is being mean to me! Dump her!"

            James came down the stairs, towel drying his hair. "Don't think so, buddy. She's much better looking than you are."

            "Mummy, James doesn't love me anymore!" He pretended to cry and ran into the kitchen.

            James and Lily just looked at each other and laughed. He came and sat down on the couch.

            They were quite and could hear Mrs. Potter talking to Sirius. "Young man, you'll just have to deal with it. We love Lily better than you now and that's all there is to it. Scoot! Upstairs and finish getting dressed. I don't want you to be late for class."

            Sirius sulkily came back out and walked upstairs, turning around to stick his tongue out at James and Lily once he was at the top of the stairs.

            Lily and James started laughing again. They knew he was only pretending. "Mum loves giving him a hard time."

            She stared at her husband-to-be and the fact that he too had obviously had shower. "Who started it with the paint?"

            "He did," James said defensively. "He splattered my hair with yellow paint. Said I should go blonde!"

            "Did you do anything to him first?"

            "No."

            Mrs. Potter came out, "Sirius mentioned something about slugs crawling down his back?"

            James grinned sheepishly. "Trust me, he deserve it."

            "Did not!" Sirius called from upstairs.

            Lily said, "I don't think James and I need a baby. All we have to do is keep Sirius around. Maybe someday he'll grow up and be a big boy too."

            Mrs. Potter laughed. "I don't know, I think a baby would be nice."

            Lily said, "But what if it turned out just like James or Sirius?"

            "Well, you'd have your work cut out for you there," Mrs. Potter said sympathetically.

            James and Sirius said in unison, "I resent that!"

            The women laughed.

            There came a knock at the door. There were charms on the house and the nearest you could Apperate was just outside the door.

            "Oh, it's Alice!" Lily said, getting up.

            "Yeah," said Sirius. He raced to the door and managed to open it first. "Hey how come you get to miss a week's worth of classes?"

            "Frank's getting me all the assignments I'm missing," she said. "Speaking of which," she looked cheerily at her watch, "You've got 3 minutes before you're late."

            "Ugh." Sirius stared at her coldly. Then he put a hand on his head and a look of horror came over his face.

            "What's the matter?" asked Alice.

            Lily said, "Oh, I think he must have just realized that he's not capable of doing that thing where you pat your had and rub your stomach at the same."

            "I've only got three minutes and my hair's not done!" he screamed and ran up to the bathroom.

            James remarked, "That's just a little bit frightening."

            "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen him run," remarked Alice.

            James's lips twitched in a smile. "That's because you weren't there 5th year when I tried to dump all of his hair care products down the drain before he had a big date."

            Lily snorted.

            "Yeah, all that stuff doesn't make a difference but Sirius thinks it does. Honestly, it doesn't matter how long he spends on it, it always looks the same."

            "Have you decided where you're going to hold the wedding?" asked Mrs. Potter, finally deciding that they'd picked on poor Sirius long enough. He was really a sweet boy, after all.

            "Actually, we were wondering if we could have it here."

            "I think that's a wonderful idea!" said Mrs. Potter.

            "Lils, I've got to go," James said. "Siir! It's time!"

            "Bu' I'm bruffing my teef!" a voice yelled.

            "I thought the problem was your hair."

            "Bu' I spilled gel in my mouf!"

            "I'll be outside!" James kissed Lily briefly and went outside.

            Sirius was down like a shot. "Bye, everybody. Later, hot lips!" He added the last part over his shoulder and Lily and Mrs. Potter dissolved in giggles.

            Lily gasped, "I thought he said _his_ name was hot lips."

            They laughed again.

            "I've got to go, I actually promised that I'd be there for this test if I got to miss the rest of the stuff I needed to this week." Alice told them.

            "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, same time," Lily said.

            "Sounds good. We've still got a lot of work." Alice went outside to Disapperate.

            "Why don't you stay for lunch, Lily?"

            "That sounds great. I'm starved."

            They'd just finished eating when Mrs. Potter asked. "Lily, did you get your dress?"

            "Yes. We got it on Sunday. You can come over and I'll try it on."

            "That sounds nice. Harry won't be home for hours yet and neither will the boys. We can be gone and come back five times without their ever knowing." They went into the front yard and Apperated to Lily's apartment.

            "Sorry about the clutter. I haven't had much time to spend cleaning this week."

            "Oh, I understand."

            Lily found the dress and put it on. She came out for Mrs. Potter to see.

            She gasped. "You look beautiful!"

            "Really? It's not too revealing? I didn't really want to buy it…"

            "You look gorgeous," she said firmly.

            "I feel cold," she confessed. "I don't like dressing like this. So it's really not a problem to have the wedding at the Hollow?"

            "Of course not. After all, I wasn't bothered when Sirius showed up on my doorstep 4 years ago, was I?"

            "I wouldn't know. At that point I still thought James and Sirius were both very immature."

            "As opposed to their much increased maturity now…?"

            Lily laughed. "You have a point there."

            They talked for a while until Mrs. Potter said she had to be going. "Yes, I've got to have milk and cookies waiting for those big babies when they come home from school."

            "Sirius and James?"

            "Actually I meant Harry coming home from work, but yes, them too."

            They laughed again. "Oh, here, I have suits for James and Sirius for the wedding."

            "Oh, yes, agreed on dressing Muggle for those of you in the ceremony." She took the suits and disappeared.

            Lily sighed. Now she didn't have any more excuses for not going. She had to go visit Remus. She'd give him a call first to make sure he was home.

            "Hello?"

            "Remus?"

            "Lily, how are you? The big day's getting closer."

            "I know. I've got your suit for the ceremony. Can I come over?"

            "Sure. My parents are out shopping."

            "Hey, by any chance did they want to come to the wedding? I was half asleep when I wrote the guest list. I didn't even think about Peter's mum or your parents."

            "No, it's fine. They don't get out much anymore. My life has been almost as much as strain on them as on me."

            "I'm sorry, Remus."

            "It's okay. Don't even think about it."

            "I'll be over in a minute, okay?"

            "Sure."

            Lily grabbed the suit and Apperated. Unlike the Potter's house, there was no anti-Apperating spell. She appeared in the living room.

            She ran up and hugged Remus. They'd been friends for a long time. "Glad to see you more dressed than Sirius was."

            "Did he do that thing with the grass skirt and coconuts again?" Remus winced at the memory.

            "Grass skirt and coconuts?"

            "Yeah. Sirius had me and him and Peter doing a little dance number at the beginning of James's bachelor party. Before you happened to show up. Sirius said that the first bachelor party of the Marauders had to be spectacular. I don't think he counted on the bride jumping out of the stripper's cake. James didn't really want it to happen, you know."

            "I know. I heard him tell Sirius that."

            "I was so amazed when I saw you jump out. I was think, 'how did that old dog manage to find someone with Lily's hair color like that?' "

            They had a good laugh. "Well, actually he showed up to the door half-naked when I knocked."

            "Cutting class?"

            "No, he and James got in a paint war. They had to come home at lunch to take showers."

            Remus gave a snort of laughter. "That's just like them. All these years and they'll never change. I'm a terrible host. Do you want some tea?"

            "Sure, I'll take some."

            "Two cream, no sugar?"

            "Ah, Remus, you know me too well."

            They sipped at their drinks.

            "Lily, we've been friends for a long time, right?"

            "Yes."

            "So we know each other pretty well, don't we?"

            "I think so."

            "Well enough to know when one of us isn't being completely honest with the other?"

            "Maybe."

            "I know there's more to this visit than making fun of the childish ways of Sirius and your future husband. And I know there's more to it than that suit you're dropping off for the ceremony. What is it, Lily? I haven't seen you nervous like this in a long time. Whatever it is, you know you can trust me."

            "I need to ask a favor."

            "I'll do it."

            "You don't even know what it is yet."

            "That doesn't matter, Lily. You're one of my closest friends. Definitely my closest serious friend," he grinned at the unintentional pun, "and whatever you're going to ask, I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

            "It _is_ important."

            "Then just ask."

            She took a deep breath, "Remus, will you give me away on Friday? My father's dead and I don't have a brother. Mr. Potter would do it but I'm much closer to you. I know this is a big favor but…"

            "Lily," he interrupted gently. "Of course I will. You had to have known I'd say yes." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'd be honored to give you away, Lily-flower."

            "Really?" She wiped a tear from her eye. She'd never liked it when Sirius had called her "Lily-flower" back at Hogwarts, and before they got together James had always called her Evans when within earshot of her, but Remus had always been allowed to "Lily" or "Lily-flower". Maybe it was because he'd never been taunting her when he said it.

            "Yes. Lily, you're my best friend and I love you like a sister. Of course I'll do it. Why me?"

            "I'm closer to you than I am to Peter or Sirius. There's always been a sort of distance with Peter, though I'd never admit that to James. He's almost as close to him as he is to you and Sirius. Sirius, even if he wasn't going to be James's best man, I don't know, if it wasn't for James or threatening to take away house-points I never would have talked to him. You on the other hand... We've been friends and you're like my brother. Sirius is too now, but…hey, seniority rules."

            "I'd be honored."

            "Thank you so much." She kissed him on the cheek.

            They sat on the sofa together and reminisced for quite some time. "It's starting to get late, I should probably go home and eat."

            "No, no, stay for dinner. My parents said they might eat out anyway. You don't want to leave me all by my lonesome do you?"

            "Remus, cut it out!" she laughed. "You sound like your old buddy Sirius."

            "Oh, no! Heaven forbid I should sound like the man who still thinks he's God's gift to women." He looked appalled.

            "Oh yes. Today he told me his new nickname was 'hot lips'."

            "Well, by Merlin, I think he found a new one. No, wait. I distinctly remember one of his girlfriends calling him that back at Hogwarts. You'll have to break the news to him that he's not the creative genius he thinks he is."

            "I'm sure he'll be heart broken." They made dinner and came back in the living room to eat, listening to the radio.

            They finished and listened to the music for a while. Lily yawned. "It's getting late. I'd better go. Alice is meeting me early tomorrow. I think we're covering decorations and flowers."

            "Have fun."

            "I will." She yawned again.

            "You might want to go through the fire. You look awfully tired and I wouldn't want you to splinch yourself."

            "Thanks."

            He waved his wand and started a fire in the grate for her. She picked out a pinch glittering powder and threw it in the fire. She returned home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter soon.


	4. WEDNESDAY: Flowers and Linens ‘n’ Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lily, James, Remus or anybody else in this story.

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Marie a.k.a. Dernhelm a.k.a. FrightninglyObsessed. Without her, this chapter would not be done (check out her story!)

Everybody, thanks so much for your reviews!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**WEDNESDAY:_ Flowers and Linens 'n' Things_**

            Lily got up and dressed and was ready when Alice came for her. She didn't bother with the car, but merely Apperated into Lily's living room.

            "Did you eat yet?" Lily asked. "There's still some breakfast left."

            "Yeah, I'm fine."

            "How did your test go yesterday?"

            "Pretty good. I at least passed. Did you talk to Remus yesterday?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, he what did he say? Never mind, he _had_ to have said yes. What did he say?"

            "He said yes before the words even really out of my mouth."

            "I told you, you had nothing to worry about. He's your best friend, besides me. Did you changing the invitation so that it said Godric's Hollow?"

            "Yes, yes, I did that this morning." She sighed. "What are we tackling today?"

            "Flowers and decorations."

            "Oh joy."

            "I think the centerpiece should be lilies."

            "I don't really like lilies that much. It's not my fault it's my name."

            "You can't be named Lily and not have lilies in there somewhere."

            "Why not?"

            "You just can't!"

"Why do I need any bloody flowers anyway?"

            "Language, Lils."

            "I don't even like flowers."

            Alice started muttering quickly under her breath, then she grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her into the living room. "We are going to stay in here until you and I can agree on what you want for you wedding!"

            Lily gasped. The room was full of flowers. Three feet deep there were flowers. They rained from the ceiling until they were 4 feet deep.

            Lily and Alice sat on the couch and Alice kept picking up flowers and showing her different arrangements. Some of the flowers were natural, others weren't.

            They went through different arrangements. "What about yellow and white daisies intertwined in a circlet on your head?"

            "I don't want flowers in my hair!"

            Alice ignored the comment. "Well, daisies aren't very elegant. How about a blue rose, to match the bridesmaid dresses, in a vase in the center of each table?"

            Lily made a gagging noise.

            Alice kept up with her suggestions as she pulled flowers out of the monstrous pile and grouped them together.

"Er, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

            Alice ignored her, still picking up flowers.

            Lily tiptoed into the kitchen and picked up her phone. "Hello, Remus?"

            "Yes. Why are you whispering, Lily-flower?"

            "Don't say the F-word!" she whispered.

            "Flower?"

            "I told you not to say it!"

            "Why are you whispering?"

            "Alice is here. Remus, I swear James and I should just elope."

            "You don't mean that," he said sympathetically.

            "Yes, I do! I swear I do! Come save me, please?"

            "Swearing's not nice. I'll be over in a few seconds."

            The phone went dead and Lily went back to the living room.

True to his word, Remus Apperated there directly. "My goodness, what's going on?"

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Lil—er, like I can't come see my friend when she's in the middle of very important decisions and try to help her?"

            Lily was repeatedly muttering, "Eloping is looking better and better every minute."

            Between Remus (who had an unexpected artistic flair) and Alice, they managed to sort out all the flower arrangements for the wedding. Lily had left them after about twenty minutes, saying that she had business to take care of and trusted their judgment. "I've got to see a man about a wedding," she said and threw a pinch of powder into the fireplace. She proclaimed her destination and vanished.

            She reappeared in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            "Ah, Miss Evans. You look as beautiful as ever. Looking forward to your wedding this Friday, I trust?"

            "Yes, I am." She hugged Dumbledore. He was not only her old Headmaster, but also friend and mentor. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

            "The wedding?"

            "Yes. You see, James and I need someone to marry us and we'd be honored if it were you."

            "I'd be delighted, and the honor is all mine. After all, I watched you and James grow, bicker, and mature over the seven years you spent here. I suppose, if I can't be the maid of honor, marrying you is the next best thing." His eyes twinkled.

            "Thanks, Headmaster." They were on a first name basis now but sometimes, especially in this office, she called him Headmaster or Professor. After all, old habits die hard.

            "Sit. I trust all your arrangements are going will?

            "This has been an exhausting week. I swear it'd be so much easier if James and I just eloped."

            "But you'd spoil everyone's fun. After all, I'm sure Sirius's best man speech will be…amusing. Besides, I heard you already have a dress picked out. Wouldn't it be a shame for all your preparations to go to waste?"

            "I suppose you're right." She smiled fondly at him.

            "Goodbye, Lily."

            "Goodbye, I'll see you on Friday. _If_ I survive the rest of the wedding preparations. Remus and Alice are picking out flowers."

            The Headmaster chuckled softly as Lily disappeared. She was one of those special students, the kind you never forget. James had been that way too. The number of times he had that boy in his office! Remus and Sirius as well. The Headmaster lost himself in reminiscing.

            Lily appeared back home and Alice and Remus looked very satisfied. There were collections of arranged flowers on the coffee table.

            "Dumbledore said he'd do it."

            "Of course he did, Lily. Did you ever doubt it?"

            She didn't respond. "So what torture have you devised for me?"

            "I made Alice pull out all the dresses so we could see what worked best. Do you have any bridesmaids?"

            "I was going to but I can't think of anybody. I'm just going to have Alice as my maid of honor."

            "Okay. Well, Alice, show her what you'll have."

            "I'm going to wear a little crown of snapdragons in my hair, with little sprinkles of baby's breath mixed in for color." She picked up the little crown and put it in her hair.

            "That looks really pretty. And it matches your dress."

            "Exactly. And we talked to Sirius."

            "You did? When? He's been at school."

            "Actually, I talked to him yesterday after the test. I told him we needed a flower girl and he said Dora would be delighted."

            "So for the flower girl we have the daisy crown and she's going to sprinkle flower petals as she walks."

            "What type of flower petals?" Lily asked sarcastically.

            "More daisies. We thought it was appropriate for a little girl. The crown is just going to be yellow and white, but the petals she drops are going to be white, yellow, and pink."

            "Sounds precious." Actually, it did sound adorable.

            "For the men in the ceremony, we're giving them white carnation boutonnières."

            "Good," Lily said. "What about me?"

            "Don't be mad at us, Lils," Alice started.

            "Then don't say anything to make me mad," she warned. "Dumbledore already said he'd be more happy to be the maid of honor."

            Remus snickered. That was the Albus Dumbledore they knew and loved.

            "I'm sure he wouldn't mind walking me down the aisle in place of you, Remus." She glared at her friend.

            "Point taken, Lily. But all the same, you probably won't like this."

            "Your bouquet is going to be made of wildflowers, daisies, snapdragons, marigolds, and other assorted flowers."

            "That doesn't sound too bad. At least it's not just a giant bouquet of lilies."

            "That's what we really think would look better."

            "_NO_." Lily glared at them.

            "Okay, moving on. You haven't discussed how you want your hair for the wedding."

            Lily smiled. "Down. James thinks it looks really pretty that way."

            Remus smiled, "That's because it _does_ look really pretty that way."

            "Aw, thanks."

            "So we were thinking and I have an idea about your hair. It can be mostly down, with some curls and a few pieces up, but anyway, you're missing the point. I think you should have a lily, just one, tucked behind your ear."

            To everyone's surprise, Lily agreed to it with no fuss, knowing she wouldn't get a better offer from her friends than that.

            "What about the centerpieces?" she asked resignedly.

            Remus pulled out the centerpiece for her to see. "This piece was our best work."

            Lily admitted it was beautiful. The centerpiece was made mostly of white daisies twined together into kind of like a disc, with periwinkle sprinkled throughout and 3 baby rosebuds in the center. "It's gorgeous."

            "We're putting one of these at each table." They'd put regeneration spells on all the flowers to keep them look as fresh as the day they were cut. While Alice and Remus put together the other four matching centerpieces (there would be five tables), Lily drew up the seating chart.

**_Table 1:_**

Lily

James

Alice  
Sirius

Remus

Dumbledore

**_Table 2:_**

Frank

Dora

Flitwick

McGonagall

Peter

  
**_Table 3:_**

Hagrid

Gideon

Fabian  
Philip

Moody

**_Table 4:_**

Arabella

Kingsley

Stoge

Mr. Potter

Mrs. Potter

**_Table 5:_**

Petunia

Vernon

Abner Lovegood (2x)

Victor Boot (2x)

            Lily frowned at the notebook. "This isn't going to work."

            "You're right," Alice said, glancing at the list. "You can't split up couples like that."

            "And you can't put James's parents so far away."

            "And it's not fair for you to put Peter all the way over with Fabian and Gideon. You know what they're like."

            "And Dora, you can't separate her from Sirius. She might cry."

            "Well, you figure it out if you're so smart! James has to have his best man at the table with him. Sirius is the best man and he has to have Dora with him. That brings it up to four. We also need the maid of honor. That's you, Alice, and like you said, I can't split couples up, so that means Frank too. That already brings the table up to 6. Dumbledore has to be at that table too and I want you there, Remus. It's not really fair to separate Peter from you 3 but he's not in the ceremony and there's just not room. Not to mention the fact that James's parents will probably want to be at the same table as their son. Another 2 if my sister and her husband come. That's 13 at a table for 5."

            Remus said, "Let's look at this logically. 27 people, we can have 3 tables of nine."    "You weren't listening! I need a table of 13."

            "Why don't you just have 2 long tables, one of 14 and one 13?"

            "Alice, you're brilliant. Let's go over the seating list."

            "You do that, we've got centerpieces to make," Remus reminded.

**_Table 1:_**

_Row 1 (left to right):_ Frank, Alice, Lily, James, Sirius, Dora

_Row 2 (left to right):_ Hagrid, Remus, Mrs. Potter, Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, McGonagall, Flitwick

**_Table 2:_**

_Row 1(left to right):_ Victor, Victor's fiancé, Abner Lovegood, Abner's fiancé, Petunia, Vernon, Moody

_Row 2 (left to right):_ Arabella, Peter, Gideon, Fabian, Philip, Elphias Stoge, Kingsley Shacklebolt

            "Remus?"

            "Yes?"

            "Do you mind sitting between Hagrid and James's mum?"

            "No."

            "Okay, it's set then. I split up James's parents with Dumbledore in the middle, but my alternative would have been to have McGonagall where I put James's mum."

            "Here, let us see, we're just about done with the centerpieces."

            They read over Lily's list. "It looks good." She'd drawn out a diagram with the two tables.

            They broke then for lunch. Lily insisted they go out. They walked down to the sandwich shop at the corner and had sandwiches.

            When they went back up to Lily's apartment, she wrote out the seating cards (she used red and gold to match the invitations) while she let Remus and Alice pick out what colors the linens would be. By the end of the afternoon the seating cards were done and the linens were chosen: white tablecloths and red napkins with white and light blue beaded napkin rings.

            Things looked as though they were falling into place pretty well.

            Alice conjured up some dinner, while Lily tried on her dress. Remus had wanted to see what she looked like and Alice had insisted she try it on.

            She came out, very aware that much of her back was cold and her shoulders were bare.

            "Alice, I—" she was about to say that she was going dress shopping tomorrow to find something more decent, but she was interrupted.

            "Lily, you look beautiful! James won't be able to stand up when he sees you," Remus said.

            "Really?" she asked, distracted from her idea of buying another dress.

            "Yes, you look beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful but that dress is really flattering on you." Remus blushed slightly.

            Alice said, "Spin around, Lils."

            "Do I have to?"

            "Yes."

            Lily sighed and spun around in circles, the skirt of her dress flared out around her and her hair did the same behind her. She didn't realize how truly stunning she looked.

            "Can I stop now?" she asked, still spinning.

            "Yes. Dinner's ready."

            Lily gratefully went to go change. She came back out, "Glad that's over."

            "You're not comfortable in that dress?"

            "Not at all."

            "Then as soon as you're done eating, you have to put it on."

            "Why?"

            "Because, if you're not comfortable in it in your own apartment, in front of your two best friends, how are you going to manage on Friday?"

            "I guess you're right."****

"Do you have music lined up?"

            "Actually, that we _did_ take care of. There's a band of Hogwarts students who said they'd come play for us.  They are two seventh years and a sixth year. They call themselves 'The Weird Sisters'. I've heard they're pretty good."

            "At least you've done something," Alice teased. "After we clean up dinner, you can change back into your dress and I'll work on your hair."

            When they'd finished eating, Alice cleaned up the kitchen, Lily got changed, and Remus vanished all the flowers that they didn't need for the wedding. The ones they needed, he put aside and put preservation spells on them.

            Lily came back out in her dress. Uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it. Lily sat on the floor, while Alice sat on the sofa and did her hair. It was as if they were schoolgirls again. Remus sat on the ground next to Lily and watched her working with a notebook and pen.

            "What are you writing?"

            "Wedding vows. James and I agreed to write our own. I've written these out a thousand times. I can do intricate poetry that James would never understand. I could make it as simple as to say, 'I promise to love you forever'. I'm leaning toward simple. I've got fifty drafts in this notebook alone."

            "Can I read some of them?" asked Remus.

            "Sure, Remus." She passed him the notebook. "Al, what are you doing to my hair?"

            "Trust me, Lil. You'll look gorgeous."

            "That doesn't answer my question," she laughed.

            "Well, you'll have to live with a little mystery."

            The three of them stayed up way into the night, Alice trying different experiments with Lily's hair, Lily writing her vows, and Remus reading what Lily'd already written.

            "Why are you still writing? Any of these would be wonderful?"

            "Wonderful isn't good enough. I want perfection."

            "If you want perfection, then why'd you pick James?" Remus teased.

            Lily grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it at him.

            They finally deemed their work for the night done. Lily told her friends that they could both stay. Alice declined, saying that she had to go see Frank; she felt as though she'd really been deserting him this week. Remus said he'd stay. After all, he'd be with both of them tomorrow helping pick out menus and anything else that needed doing.

            They said their goodnights, Alice whispering, "Be good, kids" and winking. They laughed at her and practically shoved her into the fireplace.

            Lily gave Remus a hug. "I'll see you in the morning." She went to her room and he went to the room that Alice had had when she'd lived there with Lily (since Alice had left it had become a guestroom).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks. I hope you review and keep reading! ****


	5. THURSDAY: Last Minute Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wait, he wasn't born yet. But I don't suppose I only Lily, James, Alice, Remus, or Sirius either. If I owned Peter I would have let Crookshanks eaten him, so I don't suppose I own him either.**

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've got 4 or 5 other stories going, so it's kind of hard to keep up with everything. Not to mention school. Stupid school and now the play is starting, I tried out and I really hope I get in (I'll know tomorrow). I'm going to be gone 'til Wednesday on a school retreat, so don't expect anything else until _at least_ the weekend. The next chapter is the big one, the finale! (But my next story in this series, which I've already started, is the Marauder's first week at Hogwarts). The first week at Hogwarts story answers the following questions:

1. Why was Peter a Marauder?

2. Why wasn't Frank a Marauder?

3. How did the Marauders meet?

4. How did James get his first detention?

5. How did Sirius get his first detention?

6. How did Lily and James meet?

7. What are the details of Nearly-Headless-Nick's death?

8. Who came up with the name Nearly-Headless-Nick?

And many, many more!

**Replies to the Faithful—**

**harryforeva—**Thanks. I've had a lot of help with this wedding from my friend Marie. A wedding like this? I don't know, I'm in love right now, but I'm 15, so marriage is still a long way off. : - )

**kraeg001**—Thanks. Yeah, I know Hagrid might take up a lot of room. He might just move and a get the whole end of a table to himself. Hehe.

**iamaiceskater08**—Thanks, Kristin. Here's the update!

**Mrs. Shigwa Cobain**—Thanks. You know, I've been wondering what I'll come up with next too. Hehe. Right now I'm working on a story about the Marauder's first week at Hogwarts. So there's some hints in this story about what'll happen in that. I keep having to go back between the two stories to see that they match!

**Andreablack**—Thanks. I reviewed your story. :-)

**J.E.A.R. Potter—**Thanks.

At last, ON WITH THE STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**THURSDAY: _Last Minute Preparations_**

            Lily woke up and stretched, rolling her neck to get the kinks out. She wandered into the kitchen in her pajamas. She was not much of a morning person. She found Remus already there and making breakfast.

            "Wow, between you and Alice, I'm spoiled rotten. What'll happen after tomorrow when I'm forced to make my own breakfast?"

            "Don't worry. You could always have James fix you breakfast in bed," he said cheerily. Remus _was_ a morning person. In the morning, there was no moon to hide from (not that it mattered at the moment, the full moon being 2 weeks away). Lily and James had paid close attention to the lunar activity when they set the date for the wedding. 

            "Yes, I'm sure."

            They both laughed. Remus had often told Lily stories of various methods he and the others had used to wake James up back at Hogwarts. Lily herself knew that James had arrived late to his very first class at Hogwarts for that same reason.

            He put a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. "Eat up, Lily-flower." He gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze.

            "Thanks, Remus." She yawned and smiled.

            Alice Apperated in. "Not up to anything are you?"

            "Us, Alice? Never. You must be thinking of James and Sirius. What have we got left to tackle today?"

            "Menus."

            "That sounds easy enough. What else?"

            "I can't remember." She helped herself to a bit of toast. "Your hair. We've got to decide just how we're going to do it, and how we're going to arrange everything at Godric's Hollow."

            "Right."

            "I can't believe you and James are going to spend your honeymoon at home. Most couples go somewhere. Somewhere warm." She was thinking of when she and Frank had gone down to Bermuda for their honeymoon.

            "Since when have Lily and James _ever_ been most couples?" asked Remus.

            "Too true. Sirius is going to stay with you for a few weeks, right?" asked Alice.

            "Yes. He figured James and Lily should have some…private time after the wedding. But he'll move back in after a few weeks."

            Lily said, "He said he's just staying until he can find a place."

            "My guess is that he'll be there until you and James have a son. Then he'll leave for fear that you'll ask him to baby-sit," Remus said.

            Alice laughed, "I'm not sure about that. I figure the pregnancy will do him in. I don't think he'd survive that."

            "What, so I'll have to put up with him nine months earlier than expected?" Remus asked in mock dismay.

            Lily blushed. "You both know very well that James and I have _never_…you know. Besides, we both decided we probably didn't want children right away. We'll have enough of a job just looking after Sirius."

            Everyone had a good laugh at that one. Sirius was certainly childish sometimes.  They started with the menus and decided on grilled chicken on a bed of wild rice as one choice, with beef and broccoli as the other. They didn't include a vegetarian choice, because none of the people they invited on their oh so very long guest list were vegetarians. They added Lily's favorite soup as a starter and James's favorite sweets to go with the cake.

            Remus sat with Lily and Alice after lunch while Alice did Lily's hair repeatedly. "This one is it, Lily, this is how you'll wear it for the ceremony."

            Lily looked in the mirror. "I don't like it." The outer layer of her hair was curled and piled on top of her head with the rest of her hair hanging down limply.

            "No, me neither really," Remus said.

            "You're right. I just wanted to try something different." She worked on the next design for quite some time. "My masterpiece," she said, sighing happily.

            Lily looked in the mirror. "This is it!" she said excitedly.

            The top layers of her hair were a mass of little braids wit a tiny silvery glass bead appearing every so often. The tiny braids met in the back of her head while the rest of her hair hung down and was curled at the ends.

            "I love it, Alice! Thank you, thank you!" she threw her arms around her friend's neck.

            "Your welcome. I hope you think it was worth it. My fingers are now very sore."

            "It looks great, Alice," Remus told her.

            "Thanks." She smiled at him gratefully.

            Lily laughed with relief that she was finally free to move her head again without Alice telling her to stop fidgeting. "You don't know how sore my neck is, Al."

            "Want me to get the kinks out, Lily-flower?"

            "Sure, Remus." Back at Hogwarts Remus had been known to be able to remove stress from the shoulders of many students that suffered before and during final exams.

            Remus took Alice's place on the sofa and Alice scooted over, applying lotion to her hands (her fingers had cramped from doing so many tiny braids). Remus started to work on Lily's neck.

            Just at that moment, there was a chime as Sirius Apperated into the room. "Well, well, well, aren't you all enjoying yourselves? You ought to be ashamed. What would your husbands say? And, Remus, I'm very disappointed in you. This is James's girl." 

            Lily looked up at Sirius with a slight smile on her lips. "I'm not married yet."

            Remus grinned, "Besides, everyone knows I'm Lily's favorite man."

            "Well! James shall be most disappointed. In fact, I'm disappointed too. You like _him_ better than Hot-Lips Black? I thought you said I was the only one for you."

            "Why settle for one when she can have three?" teased Alice.

            "Yeah. Good point. But I'm the best!" Sirius protested.

            "Why are you here, mutt?" asked Remus.

            Sirius plopped down on the sofa and started massaging Lily's neck. He didn't notice her wince; Remus was definitely better. "Well, Jamesie-poo and I thought that the Fantabulous Four might get together tonight. I went to get Peter, but he was busy tonight. Wouldn't say what it was. I went to your house and your parents said you hadn't been home since yesterday and they figured you were with James. I knew you weren't with James, because I was with James. So I pondered the situation and realized that you'd spent the night here with your best friend's wife-to-be! Explain yourself." He tried to look stern, but, being Sirius, he failed miserably.

            "Well, last night we got drunk and—"

            "You didn't!" Sirius gasped.

            Lily snickered. "Of course we didn't. And we didn't get drunk either. You know that. Remus just didn't see any point in going home when he was going to come back this morning to look at menus with us."

            "Yeah," Alice said, "We did the seating chart yesterday. You don't mind sitting between Snape and Hagrid do you?"

            Sirius looked like he was about to vomit. "Lilykins, please tell me she's lying. Otherwise one of your wedding guests is probably going to die tomorrow." He didn't mind sitting next to Hagrid, but being wedged in between him and Snivellus…

            Lily laughed. "Of course we didn't invite Snape. You're sitting between." She frowned, trying to remember. "Reem, where's the seating chart I made?"

            "I'll get it." He went and got the notebooks off the kitchen table. "Siir, you're between James and Dora. You're bringing her tomorrow to be the ringbearer, aren't you?"

            "Yes, yes. I already got permission from Andromeda and Ted. I'm picking her up early tomorrow morning."

            "Good. She's so adorable."

            "Yeah," Sirius said fondly. "Best niece in the world. Maybe there's some hope for the Black family after all. The girl's already showing talent. I swear I think she's a metamagus."

            "Really?" Lily asked with interest.

            "Yeah. But I don't think Andromeda realizes it yet. So, Remus, are you coming back with me to the Hollow?"

            "Am I still needed here?"

            "Yes," Lily said. "Sirius put a whole new set of pains into my neck." She scowled affectionately at her friend.

            "I'm hurt, Lilykins. I was always told I had magic fingers."

            Lily snorted.

            "I'll stop by after dinner," promised Remus.

            "Where's James?" asked Lily.

            "At home. We took the afternoon off. He would have come but I reminded him that it's bad luck for him to see the beautiful bride 24 hours before the wedding." He was obviously trying to get back into Lily's good graces.

            "I'll come over after dinner and help you with your best man speech, Siir," Remus told him.

            Sirius pouted angrily, "For your information, I've already written it."

            "Oh." Remus blinked.

            "Temper, temper, Sirius," Alice warned, lazily from the far side of the couch.

            "Watch it, Longbottom," he said, in a playful growl. He and Frank had gotten into a spat earlier.

            "Siir, when you go back, tell James I love him and I'll see him tomorrow," Lily said.

            "Okay, right. I go home and tell James you hate and the wedding's off. Got it. Goodb—"

            "Sirius!" He was still sitting behind her so she conked him on the knee very hard with the hairbrush.

            "Yow!" Sirius jumped up and started some rather colorful swearing while he hugged his knee. "I can't believe you did that to me, Lilykins!"

            "Serves you right. Don't scare me like that."

            "Me? I've never scared anybody!"

            Everybody laughed at him. "Fine. If you feel that way, I'm leaving!" He Disapperated.

            "Do you really think it's bad luck for me to go over there before the wedding?" Lily asked.

            "I don't know. How superstitious are you?"

            "Not very."

            "How much do you care about tradition?"

            "Enough not to go over there," she sighed. "But then who's going to have the tables set up and the wards in case it starts to snow and who knows where the food goes and—"

            "Alice and I will take care of that."

            "But then I'm stuck here all alone."

            "We could always call Sirius back if you like," offered Remus.

            "I don't think so," Lily said.

            "I'll make sure everything at the Hollow goes all right and Alice can stay here with you," Remus suggested.

            "I guess, but I've still go this crick in my neck. Sirius hurts."

            Remus laughed and once more settled Lily's neck and shoulders.

            "Thanks. You should give up being a research assistant and open a massage parlor somewhere," she told him.

            Alice laughed, "Yeah, Remus, you'd make a fortune off Lily alone. She stresses about everything."

            Remus chuckled. "I don't know about that. I like research."

            Lily got up and sat on the couch so that Remus was between her and Alice. "I can't believe Sirius didn't say anything about my hair. Are you two sure it looks alright?"

            "It looks fine, Lily."

            They ordered pizza in and drank cola. They laughed and talked about old times. Finally, Remus got up and said, "I'd best be going. I've got to make sure Sirius doesn't get James drunk or something. You wouldn't want either of them to show up at the wedding with a hangover."

            "Yeah. Right."

            Remus was just about to Disapperate when he turned back to Lily with a grin and said, "Make sure you go to bed early tonight. Something tells me you and James won't be getting much sleep tomorrow."

            Lily threw a pillow at him (they'd been eating in the living room) but by then, he was gone.

            Alice was trying very hard not to laugh. "Actually," giggle, "I think I remember Remus once telling me," giggle, "that James snores." She broke out in a fit of laughing.

            "You know what he meant and it wasn't funny!" glared Lily. "That sounded like something Sirius would say."

            "True, but he probably has a point."

            "Don't you start too, Alice Longbottom!" she laughed, half-serious.

            "Okay, I won't. But you're moving into the house after the wedding, aren't you?"

            "Yes."

            "So we'd better start to get you packed."

            "Yeah." They moved around the apartment, putting things in boxes. Packing by magic would be faster, but they had nothing else to do and Lily was awfully sentimental. She looked at every photograph, every book, everything. They came to the "box of James" at the bottom of Lily's closet. There were Valentines, Christmas cards, ticket stubs from Muggle movies they'd seen, wrapping paper from presents, the box the engagement ring came in, a teddy bear he'd won for her at a fair, et cetra. So many memories. She looked through all of it. Smiling.

            She found old papers from school in another box and pictures of her family. A quilt her grandma had made her. So many things. Each of them dear.

            Around midnight, they'd finished. It wasn't a large apartment. They reheated the pizza and took out the soft drinks again. Alice took Lily's hair down from its 'do. Alice spent the night in the guestroom after they talked another 2 hours or so, deciding it wasn't fair for Lily to be alone when James had two of his best friends. She knew Frank would understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JAMES AND SIRIUS

            "This is it, Siir, isn't it?"

            "Yeah. I think so. Who'd have thought it? You, the first of the Marauders to get married. I always thought it'd be Remus."

            "Don't you remember what he told us? About the gene?"

            "Yeah. A 50/50 chance of passing it on. I guess you're right. James, if I had to live with what he lives with, I'd more than just not marry. I'd probably kill myself."

            "Remus survives with it."

            "I don't know if I could be as strong as him, mate. Really I don't."

            "Same here."

            Sirius and James raised their glasses with utmost respect and sincerity, "To the strongest of the Marauders!" They sipped, thinking quietly of Remus Lupin.

            "So are you and Lily going to move in here?" Sirius gestured to the room around him. The room he and James had shared since he'd run away to here. There were more than enough rooms for them to each have their own, but Sirius didn't want to be alone that summer. Locked alone with his own thoughts. The worst sort of prison. So he'd stayed in James's room.

            "Are you crazy, mate? This is our room, well, yours after tomorrow. Lily and I already picked out the room down at the end of the hallway. It'd just be too awkward to take my parents room. It'd just be weird."

            "Yeah. That's true. Did Lily come in and decorate yet?"

            "The room? Yeah. She picked out a new bedspread and lamps and that sort of stuff. I told her to do what she wanted to it as long as nothing was pink."

            "Yeah."

            Remus came up the stairs. "Hey," he said from the doorway.

            "How's Lily doing?" asked James. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was.

            "Oh, she's fine," Sirius said. "Remus was giving her a massage."

            "Moony?" James asked.

            "Only because Sirius put so many knots in her neck."

            "I can't leave either of you alone with my wife-to-be for 5 minutes?" James asked.

            "Remus was there all night."

            "Moony?"

            "You know that Lily has no more interest in me than she does in Peter or Sirius."

            "That's not entirely fair. Lily happens to think I'm a stud muffin," Sirius said arrogantly.

            "Shut up, mutt," they said. It was their favorite insult to use on good old Padfoot.

            "That's not nice. James, James, James, the first of us to settle down. Who gets to be the godfather?" asked Sirius, jumping on the bed as though they were first years again.

            "It doesn't matter. We aren't planning on kids right away." James however, had already made up his mind. It would be Sirius. It would have to be Sirius. Peter wasn't good with children at all; he was a brat sometimes even. Remus would be a good, responsible choice but what if James and Lily happen to pass when their child was still quite young, what would happen to the child during Remus's time of the month if Remus couldn't find anyone to leave him with for a couple of nights? No, it had to be Sirius. James had seen the way Sirius behaved with his cousin's daughter, Dora. Sirius would certainly make a good father himself someday, though a touch of responsibility wouldn't hurt. But a fun god-dad would be nice. James did feel bad that it wouldn't be Remus, but there was nothing to be done for that.

            "Aw, why not, Prongsie-poo?"

            "You're annoying, Sirius."

            "Then why am I best man?"

            "Because you're my bestest friend," James said, throwing a pillow at him.

            Sirius fell back onto the bed on his derriere. "Oh, yeah?"

            A massive pillow fight between the three soon ensued.

            It ended when they were all breathing hard, spread out on the floor or bed. Sirius was coughing up feathers. "Sure…brings…back…memories…doesn't…it?" he gasped.

            "Yeah. If the others were here, it'd be just like that fight we had in our first week of Hogwarts."

            "Definitely. Can you believe after all these years, we're still acting like we're eleven?" asked Remus. "I think it's time we grew up."

            James and Sirius looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and both hit Remus at the same time with their pillows and the last of their strength.

            "Ha," said Sirius. None of them really had the strength to move.

            "James, have you written your vows yet? Lily told me you were writing your own."

            "Yeah. I'm done with them."

            "What did you say?"

            "Just spoke from my heart, buddy." James weakly thumped his fist at his chest.

            "Wise move," Remus commented, sprawled across the entry to the room.

            "What about you best man speech, Padfoot?" asked James, to Sirius.

            Sirius glanced down at him from where he'd ended the fight on top of the bed. "I did the same thing."

            Remus said sarcastically, "Wow. Sirius speaking from the heart? Now I'm worried."

            James laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks. I hope you review and keep reading! The Big Day is coming soon! The Wedding is the next day! Yay!


	6. FRIDAY: The Big Day

I'm **SO SORRY!** I haven't updated this in a month and I feel awful. This is the last chapter and it's the wedding day so I wanted it to turn out perfect. But to make up for making you wait so long, it's a REALLY long chapter. It's nearly as long as the whole rest of the book put together (this is 21 pages, the whole story is 48 pages). Forgive me? If you forgive me, read and review!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**FRIDAY:_ The Big Day_**

****

**Apartment #118**

Alice got up early, woke Lily, and went home, explaining that she had to talk to Frank and then she'd be back.

            Lily took a walk through her apartment. Most of what wasn't in a box already would be staying behind. She smiled sadly at it all. There were so many memories here. She wouldn't spend another night here. Tonight she was moving in to Godric's Hollow.

            Lily magically reheated the last of the pizza from the night before and sat on the floor watching television to eat it as she had done many mornings before. She was still there when Alice returned.

            "Lily, what are you doing? You aren't even showered yet and it's already seven thirty."

            Lily looked up and blinked at her.

            Alice bent down and picked Lily up by her shoulders, "Sweetie, you are getting married in two and a half hours," she said with forced calmness.

            Alice left her standing there while she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Cold. She dragged Lily into the bathroom and threw her into the freezing shower, clothes included.

            Lily screamed, "I'm going to kill you, Alice Longbottom!"

            Alice grinned and walked out. At least now, Lily was properly awake from whatever daydream she'd been having. _She's probably been daydreaming about James_, Alice thought, laughing. She smirked, wishing she could see the look on Lily's face when Lily opened one of the dresser draws tonight in the room she and James were going to be in at Godric's Hollow and found the outfit Alice had hidden there.

            Lily came out of the shower twenty minutes later wrapped in her bathrobe and having magically dried her hair. Alice ordered her to sit on the floor while she did her hair.

            "Should I put my dress on first?"

            "No. The design of the dress is all right so that it doesn't have to go on over your head. The dress is last that way nothing gets spilled on it."

            "Right."

            They talked while Alice did her hair as she had the night before with the little braids and beads and curls.

            "Alice, I'm getting married."

            "Hon, did you just figure that out?"

            "Well, yeah."

            Alice laughed.                       

            "That's not what I meant. I guess, I meant that I just realized I'm getting _married_. I'm going to be an old married woman with a house, a husband, kids, in-laws, a dog, just everything!"

            "A dog?"

            "Well, probably no other dog than Sirius."

            "So you're already thinking about kids?" grinned Alice from the sofa.

            "Not yet obviously. We want children, but not right away. Probably. Maybe after a year or two. But I do want kids. James will be an incredible father. I know it. I watch him and Sirius playing with Dora and I see it already. I remember him with the first years at Hogwarts when we were in seventh year. He was kind to them and made them not so afraid," she reminisced.

            "Lily, I don't what welcome back feast you were at in seventh year but at the one the rest of us were at, James told 3 first years that in their first defense against the dark arts lesson they would have to wrestle a troll single-handedly."

            Lily started laughing, shaking with laughter. She'd forgotten about that.

            "Stop moving or there's going to be bumps in the braids. And in-laws? What are you talking about? You get along great with James's parents."

            "I know. I don't know what I was thinking either."

            "Done. I'll start on your makeup."

            "But do you know what? After this morning, I'm not going to be Lily Evans anymore. I'll be Lily Potter. I'm going to be Mrs. Potter. More than that, I'm going to be _the_ Mrs. Potter of Godric's Hollow! How scary is that?"

**Godric's Hollow**

            "Sirius, wake up. You've got to go get Dora," Remus told him. 

            "Nnnng…" was the only reply he got.

            Peter, who had arrived a little while ago, poked Sirius in the ribs. "Is he dead?"

            Sirius didn't open his eyes but tried to send a smack in Peter's direction. He didn't miss.

            "How did do that? He always hits me even if his eyes aren't open!" muttered Peter, moving away from the bed and clutching his cheek where Sirius hit him.

            "James, wake your best man up yourself. We can't do it," Remus told him.

            James had been awake since dawn, counting down the hours until he could see Lily again. He looked at Sirius and sighed. "Okay, buddy, here we go." He went over to the bed and turned the entire mattress over. Sirius fell to the floor with the blankets and mattress on top of him.

            He got up and peered around blearily. He spotted Peter. "I'll get you for that one, Wormtail!" He turned into a dog and started chasing Peter around the room.

            "I didn't do anything!" He turned himself into a rat and hid under the bed, out of the dog's reach. Sirius was snapping his jaws at him and growling. He was not much of a morning person.

            "Break it up you two," James said irritably. "I'm getting married in 2 and a half hours!" He started jumping on Sirius's mattress.

            His friends transformed back and came out. "Wow. You're hyper," said Peter.

            "I think he's almost _giddy_. Prongsie, aren't you just a tad nervous that after 10 o'clock you'll be a married man?" asked Sirius, staring at him.

            "Nope!" He continued to jump.

            "Er, why not?"

            "Because I'm more sure about this than anything else in my entire life, buddy. I love Lily and nothing will ever change that. After today, she'll be mine forever."

            "Can I borrow her?" asked Sirius.

            James picked up the entire mattress and attempted to hit him with it.

            "Ow! I meant to help me with my Auror homework!" wailed Sirius.

            A voice came from the others side of the door, "Are you boys fighting?"

            "No, ma'am!" they chorused, as though they were back in their student days and having a party at James's over the holidays.

            "James's is just killing me is all," Sirius added.

            "Well, that's fine then. Just don't Remus or Peter." She walked on.

            Sirius sniffled, "James, our mum doesn't love me anymore. She thinks I should get married like you and settle down."

            James was still beaming and started to jump on his bed. Jumping on a bed was much more fun than just jumping on a mattress.

            "Peter, help me set up the tables and stuff outside," Remus said. He knew that Sirius and James needed to talk alone for a while. Besides, the tables _did_ need to be set up and Remus was the only one there who knew how Lily wanted them.

            "But—"

            "Come on, Peter," Remus insisted.

            Peter pouted and followed him out of the room.

            "This is the big day, you know. Your life is going to change forever."

            "I know, Sirius. I know. And I couldn't be happier."

            Sirius had always been able to tell when James was lying. He looked at him now and knew for certain that James was telling the absolute truth.

            "Sirius, I'm getting married. Lily's going to be my wife. You know I love her. I've liked her since the day I met her. Her eyes. Her hair. Her temper. Her smile, as rare as it was. Everything. I was hooked, Siir. She's had me since the beginning. We're going to live here, in this house. We're going to laugh together, cry together, and raise kids. We'll battle over whether our children will be brains like her or troublemakers like you and me. His godfather will be important in his life and so will his Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter."

            "When you and Lily have a kid I get to be the godfather?"

            "Of course you do, Siir. Did you ever doubt it? Really doubt it? You're my brother, or near enough. Besides, you know that Pete can't stand kids."

            "What about Remus?"

            James's face grew solemn. "He'll have to be strong enough to survive this too. He'll understand. Won't he?"

            "Of course he will, James. Strongest Marauder. But we can't tell him he's the strongest, he'll get an ego as big as mine."

            James laughed. Remus was probably the last one of them who could get a swollen ego. "What time is it?"

            Sirius looked down at his watch. "Ten minutes past when I was supposed to pick Dora up! Meda is going kill me. She and Ted had somewhere to go today. I'll be back in a bit," he called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, nearly crashing into Remus who was on his way up.

**The Backyard of Godric's Hollow**

            Remus and Peter had just finished arranging the last of the tables and were sitting on top of one to rest.

            "I'm happy for them. Really, I am."

            "Me too."

            "Then why don't either of us sound happy for them?"

            "Because we're jealous."

            "Right."

            "But we'll get over it."

            "Right."

            "Why are we jealous?"

            "Because they're happy."

            "Right."

            "Because they care about each other and are going to have someone to spend the rest of their lives with."

            "And we don't."

            "Right."

            "And they're truly in love."

            "Do you think I'll ever fall in love?"

            "I don't know."

            "Isn't there supposed to be one match out there for everybody? One perfect match?"

            "I don't know. Sirius doesn't have a perfect match. Maybe you and me don't either."

            "Do you think Dumbledore has a perfect match?"

            "What?"

            "Did he ever get married? Or has he spent his whole fighting evil and teaching students."

            "I don't know. What about McGonagall?"

            "And Flitwick?"

            "Maybe it's a rule."

            "So, you get out of Hogwarts and if you don't find your perfect match in twenty years or something, you go into teaching?"

            "Could be."

            "Maybe."

            They were silent.

            They both knew that even if at the moment they were slightly less than enthusiastic, it was only because they'd had to move so many chairs. They really _were_ happy for James and Lily. At least, Remus knew he was happy for them, and he guessed the same was true of Peter too. "Actually, you know what?"

            "What?"

            "I _am_ happy for them, Pete. They deserve this. I'm going to go tell James so right now." He was grinning. He knew now what his real problem was. For a minute, just a minute, he'd been worried that after James and Lily got married, they'd be so happy with each other, they wouldn't hang out with him anymore. But he knew that wasn't the case. Nothing had changed when James and Lily had started to date and nothing was going to change now. He was genuinely happy for them. He grinned again and stood up. James and Sirius were probably done talking by now.

            Remus started walking back into the house. He got to the backdoor and Mrs. Potter came out of it, with a stack of tablecloths and cloth napkins. Standing beside her was Alice, clutching a stack of name cards in one hand and her wand in the other.

            "There's no dome up yet!" Alice said in horror.

            "If it starts to rain or snow as more likely in this weather, we're all in trouble," Mrs. Potter said.

            They hustled over to the tables and employed Peter in helping Alice set up while James's mother used the spell to create a clear dome over the part of the back yard they would need. As Remus made his escape, he heard them discussing chairs and where to put the altar. He hurried inside and up the stairs. He was about halfway up the steps to the second floor when he narrowly avoided crashing into Sirius. Sirius was calling over his shoulder, obviously to James, "Meda is going kill me. She and Ted had somewhere to go today. I'll be back in a bit!"

            "Slow down, Padfoot," Remus chided him.

            "Sorry, Reem, but I've got to pick Dora up from Meda's. She said I couldn't be late."

            "She always was a strict one for tardiness."

            "Yeah, tell me about it," he called back over his shoulder to Remus as he disappeared into the living room to Floo to his cousin Andromeda's house.

            Remus just shook his head, laughing silently at him and went up to James's room.

            "Does Sirius realize he just left the house in his pajamas?"

            "Probably not."

            James and Remus both laughed and Remus sat down on James's bed.

            "James, I've got a question for you."

            "Yeah?"

            "It's going to sound stupid."

            "I've known you for years, Moony, hardly a stupid word has come out of your mouth. What is it?"

            "Are things going to change after today?"

            "Change how?"

            "Well, the four of us. Are things still going to be the same?"

            "Just because I'm starting a new chapter of my life doesn't mean I'm going to tear out all the old chapters are kill off previous characters, Remus. You know that. You and Sirius and Peter are always going to be my best friends. That's never going to change. Never."

            "Good."

            "I still solemnly swear that I'm up to no good, at all times I swear it." He grinned cheekily at his best friend, well one of his best friends.

            "More new characters will be sure to enter in later chapters, I presume?" Remus asked.

            "Definitely. Lily and I already talked about it. We both agree we want at least two or three kids."

            "And Sirius will be the Godfather?" he asked, trying not to sound bitter.

            "You understand, don't you? If I could have it another way, I would."

            "I know. I understand. It's fine."

            "You know, two parents and a Godfather isn't enough for a kid. Needs some uncles. I'm an only child and Lily just has that sister of hers." He arched an eyebrow.

            Remus mimicked him. "You mean an Uncle Remus?"

            "Of course I do, buddy. I also think Remus would make a good middle name. Lily wants our first child, if when the time comes we have a boy, to be named after my father and I. Harry James. But I was thinking for the second child if you would mind…?"

            "I'd be honored if he were named after me, James."

            "Great. How'd things go outside setting up?"

            "Pete and I set up the tables and now Alice and your mum are holding him hostage while they set up the plates linens and things."

            "If Alice is here, then who's with Lily?"

            "Nobody," they both said at the same time, their faces falling in frowns.

            "I'll go keep her company, James."

            "Thanks, Remus."

            "I've got to go pick up the centerpieces and flowers anyway. I don't think Alice remembered to bring them over."

            "You're the best."

            Remus went outside to Apperate to Lily's apartment.

**The Tonks Home**

            Sirius arrived in the fireplace and found a very angry Andromeda Black Tonks waiting for him.

            "Sirius, you're late!"

            "I…I know. I'm sorry. I overslept. And then I had to talk to the groom and—"

            "And you've always got an excuse. I know."

            "You forgive me?"

            "Yeah, but if you'd arrived 1 minute later than you did I would have hexed you into oblivion when you got here." Sirius couldn't tell if her voice was serious or not. "This brunch is very important to Ted. If you'd arrived on time I would have had time for us to all stay and chat for a bit, but we've really got to be going now." She blinked at his choice in clothing, having just realized he was in pajamas (something he'd yet to realize).

            "I understand. Have a great time. I promise to bring Dora back before bedtime. Everybody over at James's house loves her and won't want to give her back though."

            "Honey, watch out, no!" came Ted's voice from the living room.

            Sirius and Meda exchanged a glance and went into the living room where Ted was cleaning up the broken pieces of a lamp.

            Dora raced into Sirius's arms as he knelt down and he picked her up and spun her around. "Huh, Dora, you do that to the lamp?" he asked semi-sternly.

            "Maybe," she said with a giggle.

            "That wasn't nice."

            "But I tripped! I didn't mean to," she said. She pointed to her scraped elbow.

            "Aww, you hurt yourself, you've got to be more careful."

            "Kiss it better, uncle."

            Sirius kissed it better and then tapped her elbow with his wand, healing the skin.

            "If you keep doing that," Ted said, "She might never realize that she could get seriously hurt."

            "I know but I don't like to see her in pain," Sirius said, shrugging. He was very fond of her. Strictly speaking of course, he wasn't her uncle. He and Meda were cousins, so he and Dora were something like cousins once removed or the like. But he was just fine with being her surrogate uncle; after all it wasn't as though she had any good aunts with Narcissa and Bellatrix as her mother's sisters and Meda not on speaking terms with most of the Black family. Ted didn't have any brothers or sisters.

            "We've got to be going," Meda said, to Ted.

            "You're right, I've just got to finish cleaning up the broken lamp."

            "Don't worry about it," Sirius said. "I'll get it. Enjoy your brunch I'll take care of the lamp and your daughter."

            "Thanks, Sirius," Ted said.

            "Bye-bye, Nymphadora," Meda said to her daughter, taking her out of Sirius's arms to give her a hug goodbye.

            "Bye, Mummy. Bye, Daddy." Ted leaned down to give his daughter a hug as well. They waved goodbye and walked out to their car.

            Sirius stood in the doorway with Dora in his arms and waved goodbye to her parents.

            As they got in the car, Sirius could hear Tonks ask Meda, "What's your cousin wearing?"

            She just laughed softly, "You know Sirius." She called up to Sirius, "Give the bride and groom our best wishes!"

            He nodded.

            They got in the car and drove off.

            Sirius looked down and realized he was wearing his red and gold pajamas with brooms on them. A gift from Mrs. Potter back in sixth year and still his favorite pajamas.

            "Come on, Dora, let's go back inside."

            He closed the blinds and used magic to repair the lamp. Meda and Ted lived in a Muggle neighborhood and still managed to keep Meda and Dora's magic secret. They simply took precautions. It was set up that the only spot in the house that could be Apperated into was the kitchen, which was also where the fireplace hooked up to the Floo network was. They rarely allowed people into the kitchen, usually having them eat in the dining room, and only let the neighbors in the kitchen if they were sure all things magical were put away and they weren't expecting any visitors.

            Dora was wearing jeans and a little t-shirt that said, "I'm the boss around here." Sirius read it and laughed.

            "Do you want to go see my friend James?"

            "James is like you and mummy?"

            "Yeah. Do you want to see James and Lily? And my friends Pete and Remus?"

            "Lily!"

            "Okay. Let's go."

            "Do I get to go in the fireplace again?"

            "Yeah."

            "Do I get to go by myself?"

            "Not yet, Dora. You're still too little." He didn't quite trust her to travel the Floo Network by herself. He carried into the kitchen on his shoulder and grabbed a pinch of powder to thrown in the fire. It turned green. He set her on the floor and clutched her to him so she wouldn't get lost or separated. "Godric's Hollow." He stepped into the fire still holding her and away they went.

**Apartment #118**

            Lily didn't see Remus arrive in her kitchen, but she heard the bell go off that meant someone had Apperated within her apartment. She had been trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to put her dress on yet, because she didn't want to do anything to ruin it. So she'd just walked around the apartment in her bathrobe since Alice left, making sure that everything she needed was put in orderly boxes. She heard the Apperating bell and looked around until she found Remus in the kitchen.

            "Remus, you're here!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

            "Good to see you too, Lily. How are things going over here?"

            "Going? They aren't going at all."

            "How do you mean?"

            They sit together at the kitchen table as they'd done so many times before.

            "Well, Alice woke me up and threw me into a freezing shower. When I came out, she did my hair and we talked a little. Then she had to go over to the Hollow to make sure things were running smoothly. They _are _running smoothly, aren't they?"

            "Last I saw, Alice and James's mum had accosted Peter and were forcing him to help them set up."

            She laughed. "I'll be glad when this is all over."

            He gave her an inquiring look.

            "Well, I will, I'll be glad when all the fuss and bother of this week is over and James and I can settle down together."

            "I know you'll both be really happy."

            "Thanks. What brought you over?"

            "Oh, I'm supposed to be getting the flower arrangements."

            "Yeah, I saw that Alice forgot them. But I couldn't go to the Hollow because I didn't want to accidentally break tradition and see James. I do really want to see him though."

            "I've really got be going and make sure things go well. There's only an hour before the ceremony. You might want to get dressed."

            "Right." She made a face.

            "Don't fuss. Your dress is gorgeous and you look great in it."

            "Thanks, Remus."

            "I'll see you later, Lily."

            "Bye." He collected the centerpieces and boutonnières for the men and Disapperated.

            Grumbling to herself, Lily went to her room and got dressed. She had just gotten the zipper up the rest of the way when she heard the sound of somebody entering through the fireplace. _Good, Alice must have come back_, she thought. She went into the living room to go see her.

**Godric's Hollow**

            James was trying to put on the tuxedo Lily and Alice had bought earlier in the week. Why did the stupid thing have cufflinks? Why, why, why! With a little help from his mother, he'd managed to figure out how the rest of the stupid stuff worked, but she'd been called away before he'd gotten to the cufflinks or the bowtie. Now he couldn't get them on, despite his struggle for the last half an hour. He'd managed the bowtie, but it was lopsided. He needed help.

            "Argh! I need some help in here!" he said desperately. There was only 1 1/2 hours left until the wedding and at this rate he'd never be ready.

            "Do you need some help?" asked Peter, fully dressed in his tux for the wedding, as he came in and shutting the door behind him.

            "Isn't that what I just said?"

            "Sorry."

            James sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to snap. It's these stupid things!"

            "You mean these?" Peter held up his wrists.

            "Hey, how'd you do that?"

            "I asked Alice for help."

            "Smart move. Is she busy now?"

            "She was just going back to Lily's apartment to make sure Lily got ready and so she could get ready."

            "Oh, great. Maybe I should look for my mum."

            "No good. She's up to her ears in work at the moment handling the food."

            "Great. And I just sent Remus off to see Lily."

            "I could help you know."

            "Right. Thanks. I'm sorry. I'm just so scattered right now, Pete. Really I am."

            "I can tell." He took the cufflinks from James and got to work.

            "It's just, my life changes forever today."

            "I know, James. But you're _ready_ for this. You've loved her for ages and you two belong together."

            "I know it's just that…"

            "It's 'just that' nothing, James! You two are in love and you belong together. Period. The end. That's all there is to it. 'And that was all she wrote'. Finito. Fin. Finish. Done."

            "I get it, Pete."

            "Do you, James?"

            "Yeah."

            "Do you understand what other guys would give to be standing in your shoes right now? What they would give to be truly happy and walking down the aisle with the girl of their dreams? Do you really have any idea? Anything at all?" He stared at him for a long minute.

            James dropped his friend's hard gaze and replied softly,  "I know, Pete. I know."

            "Happy as all of us are for you, there's still a tiny piece of each of screaming at the top of its lungs 'I wish that were me!' Do you understand? Really? You're one of the lucky ones. The one who has not only _found_ someone they love but has them and _their_ love in return and is going to spend the rest of your life with her. That's a very powerful thing. Do you really understand?"

            "Yeah, I do, Pete. And I thank the Powers that Be, whatever they are, Zeus, Jesus, whatever Divine Force is out there I thank for my days with Lily. _Every_ day, Pete."

            "As long as you realize it and she knows you do, that's what matters."

            "Yeah."

            "The band just got here before I came up and I volunteered to help with the set up. I'll be back in a bit okay?"

            "Yeah. Sure. I've got to do some thinking."

            "Okay." He gave him a friendly pat on the back and left.

            He hadn't been gone five minutes when Sirius showed up.       

            "James, you decent? I don't want Dora exposed to anything she shouldn't see."

            "I'm decent."

            Sirius and Dora came in. Sirius had Dora sitting up on his shoulder and had to duck as he came in so she wouldn't hit her head.

            James perked up when he heard Dora's giggle. He smiled, seeing her sitting on Sirius's shoulder. Dora recognized him and he took her from Sirius and gave her a piggyback ride while she pulled his hair. "Padfoot, shouldn't you be getting dressed? You're still in your pajamas."

            "I know, your mum already yelled at me for it. Do you have Dora's dress?"

            "No. It must still be at Lily's. Have you seen Remus? I think he needs to dress too."

            "Yeah, he was just coming back in the house when I got in. But I think Alice kidnapped him."

            "But I think she still needs to get dressed too!"

            "Relax. I'm just going to take Dora to Lily's to get her dress and I'll be right back."

            "Hurry!" Everything had to be perfect for Lily today.

            "Come on, Dora, let's go see, Lily."

            "Okay. Bye, James."

            "Bye, Dora. I'll see you later. Okay?"

            "Okay." She followed Sirius out of the room, turning back at the door to blow James a kiss and giggle at him.

            James watched after her, _Maybe someday I'll have a little girl_.

**_Apartment #118_**

            _Good, Alice must have come back_, she thought. She went into the living room to go tell Alice that it was time she got dressed too.

            Alice wasn't there.

            Instead, Sirius, still in his pajamas after all this time, was standing there with Dora, brushing the soot off himself. He paused and stared when he saw Lily.

            "Oh. Sirius. I wasn't expecting you," she said stiffly, very aware of what her wedding gown looked like.

            "You look amazing. Really."

            "No, I don't. I hate this dress. I swear James and I should have just eloped."

            "What? And ruin everyone's fun?"

            "I suppose you're right. And speaking of which, what are you doing here still in your pajamas when the wedding starts in about an hour?"

            "I had to stop by and get Dora's dress."

            "Oh, right. It's in the spare room, I'll get it."

            "Me too!" Dora said.

            Dora scurried after her, nearly hitting her head on the coffee table in the process._ Would she always be such a klutz?_ Sirius wondered to himself.

            Lily helped Dora put her dress on and brought her back out to Sirius. "Here she is."

            "Oh, what a little lady you look like," he said to her.

            She laughed at him and curtseyed. She consequently fell down on her rear.

            Lily and Sirius picked Dora up and set her on the overstuffed armchair and hoped she wouldn't get into any more trouble.

            Lily tried not to cry. She bit her lip. "Sirius, I don't think I can do this."

            "Do what, hon?"

            "This. Today."

            "What are you talking about?" He led her over to the couch and they both sat down. "Now, explain calmly."

            Well, she was Lily and Lily was an emotional person. So she couldn't explain calmly, therefore she cried. She sobbed with her head on Sirius's shoulder and he patted her. "Ssh, come on, Lils. Tell me what's wrong." 

            She stopped crying after about five minutes. "Sirius, I'm not sure I'm ready to change my whole life like this in one day."

             "What are you talking about, Lily? You and James love each other and you're great together."

            "But that's just it, Sirius. We were great together as a dating couple, great together as an engaged couple, but what if we're not great together as a married couple?"

            "How do you mean?"

            "Sirius, James and I love each other. I know that. But what if we aren't compatible? I know people who love each other, but they'd be better off staying away from each other because when they're together almost all they do is argue because their personalities just don't work together. Sirius, this is a big jump and now that I'm almost at the top of the cliff, I don't know that I'm going to be ready to make jump off when I get there. I'm scared. Besides, what if I get to the altar and James says, 'Sorry, Evans, I've changed my mind and decided to go marry someone else. Have a nice life'. I couldn't take it I should just not show up. Then he can't break my heart." She started rocking back and forward.

            "Look me in the eyes, Lily. Look at me." She continued to rock, so he turned her so they were facing one another and he held her gaze. "James Potter loves you more than life itself. By now, you know each other well enough to know that you'll get along fine. You'll make it work. James loves you and he will always love you. He'd die before ever letting anything happen to you. He wants to spend forever with you, just like you want to spend forever with him. You'll be happy together, just like you are now. Nothing has to change."

            "But it's a big step, a big change for me, Sirius. Heck, I'm not even going to be living in the same city anymore, let alone the same house or the same room. I've lived alone for months now. I like it. I don't have any demands about when to get up, or go to sleep, or having to worry about what anybody else thinks. I don't want to have to worry about anybody else."

            "James is a big boy, Lily. He can watch out for himself."

            "He lives at home so his mum will cook and do his laundry for him!"

            "Nah. We just didn't want to leave the house and that's the only excuse we could think of."

            "Sirius, I'm just scared. This is a big jump. A complete change in lifestyle."

            "Hey, with you and James together, anything is possible. You'll be fine. Besides, me and Remus and Peter and Alice will always be around. You won't forget us or lose us."

            "Thanks, Sirius. You won't tell James I said any of this, will you?"

            "Of course not."

            At that very moment, Alice returned to the apartment, arriving this a small _pop_ of imploding air. She saw Sirius and Lily on the couch. "SIRIUS BLACK, WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED YET?"

            Sirius cringed. Angry Alice was not good. Angry Alice was scary. "Sorry, ma'am, I had to come get the flower girl's dress."

            "Her hair's not brushed! You, out! Out, out, out! Go back and get dressed, now. We'll bring Dora."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "Keep James locked in his room. We'll be over soon."

            Sirius nodded and whispered to Lily, "Remember what I said," right before he Disapperated.

            Alice got to work immediately on Dora's hair, Lily's makeup, and then she put on her own dress and makeup and did her own hair. There was only half an hour left until the wedding.

            Lily was grateful for Alice's restless busyness, it kept her mind off her worry (though most of her worry had disappeared after crying to Sirius).

**_Godric's Hollow (with James)_**

            Sirius hadn't been out of James's room more than 3 minutes when Alice came in.

            "Hey, James, how you doing?"

            "I'm okay."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah. Just doing some thinking."

            "About today?"

            "About the rest of my life."

            "Wow. That's a lot to think about."

            "Alice, I'm not going to be a man living with his parents and his best friend anymore. Now I'm going to be living with my wife. A husband. Doesn't that make me sound so _old_?"

            "No. It doesn't. And Sirius'll probably still be here for a while yet."

            "That's true. But it's weird. The biggest change of my life and I'm just moving down the hall of the room that's been mine for my entire life. I mean, isn't it a little odd?"

            "Not really. What's odd is your lopsided tie. Let me fix it." She fussed with his tie and reassured him that everything would be fine.

            "I love Lily and I want to marry her, but what if we fight or don't get along and she hates me and decides to leave me forever?"

            "She won't, James. Stop being ridiculous."

            "I don't deserve her, Alice. I love her with all my heart, but I'm not good enough for her. She's kind. She's smart. She's beautiful. She's wonderful. Me? I'm a stuck-up Quiditch player with nice hair."

            "That was the old you, James. You changed before you even left Hogwarts. You're not so stuck up anymore. You know there are more important things than whether somebody can catch a Snitch or throw a Quaffle. You're training to be an Auror. You're in league with Dumbledore against the worst Dark Wizard the world can remember. Although, I'll give you the part about having nice hair. You'll be fine. You and Lily will be as happy as Frank and I are."

            "Thanks, Alice. I needed that."

            She finished his tie. "There, I've got to go get ready. I'll be at Lily's."

            "Thanks, Alice. You aren't going to tell Lily I was worrying, are you?"

            "Don't worry about it. All of us do." She gave him a smile and left. She had to go outside so she could Apperate.

            She arrived at Lily's and saw Sirius and Lily sitting on the couch. "SIRIUS BLACK, WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED YET?"

**_Godric's Hollow (with Lily)_**

            Lily Apperated to Godric's Hollow (to avoid mussing up her hair or dress). Alice and Dora had to travel by Floo powder but covered themselves with some sort of special spell to prevent them from getting any soot on them. With James safely locked away in his room, Lily, Alice, and Dora made their way to Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room. James's mum was there.

            "You all look beautiful," she said, putting on dark blue earrings that matched her dark blue robes.

            "Thanks, Mrs. Potter."

            "Do you realize that in a matter of fifteen minutes, that's going to be your name?"

            "Yeah. I know." She smiled.

            "I wanted to give you this." She put a necklace around Lily's neck. It was beautiful.

            "Mrs. Potter…"

            "I wore it at my wedding, and my mother before me, and her mother before her.'  
            "It's beautiful. Thank you."

            She smiled motherly at her. "I've got to go. The guests are arriving. I'll see you in the backyard, Lily."

            Alice said, "I'll be right back, Lily, I need to get the ring." She ran to James's room and didn't even bother to knock. If the boys were dressed now, they'd be in trouble. She opened the door; all four of them were dressed. "I need your wedding band."

            James took it out of his pocket and gave it to Alice. "Is everything okay?"

            "It's fine. The guests are arriving. Somebody needs to escort them to their seats for the ceremony."

            "Is Dumbledore here yet?"

            "I think he's talking to your dad, James."

            "Peter and I can show everyone to their seats," Remus volunteered.

            "Good. Wait, no, Remus, you've got to stick with me so you can walk Lily. I knew we should have had a rehearsal! You and your busy schedules! James, you and Sirius need to get downstairs. When everyone is seated, go up the aisle between the chairs and take your places. Dumbledore will be at the altar by then. Everything should be good. Remus, come with me."

            Remus followed her out of the room without argument and Peter followed to so he could go outside and seat people.

            James and Sirius watched out the window. They watched Pete outside, leading people to their seats. When all the seats but two (the 2 reserved for Lily sister and brother-in-law) were filled, they took this as their cue and went outside, careful to avoid going near the kitchen and possibly seeing Lily.

            Alice, Dora, Lily, and Remus waited in the kitchen, watching out the window.

            Sirius and James went and took their places up by Dumbledore. The _Weird Sisters_ started to play the wedding march and the four of them went outside.

            Dora was at the front of them with daisies in her hair and sprinkling flower petals in their path. She went and stood by Sirius (whether that was where she was supposed to be or not).

            Next came Lily and Remus, arms linked, with Alice behind them.

            James watched in awe at his beautiful bride. Her hair was mostly down and it was shining in the light. One lily was tucked behind her ear. She held a bouquet of wild flowers. Her shoes and dress were a pristine white. The dress was lacy at the bottom with no straps to hold it up. He recognized the necklace she wore; it was his mother's. She looked beautiful. The very vision of an angel. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her and he wasn't what was stopping him from running after her at that very moment. Maybe it was Sirius's standing on his foot.

            Lily looked and saw James. Handsome as ever and smiled all the more. She walked up to the altar carefully in step with Remus. Lily took her place across from James, taking her cue to release Remus's arm and take James's hand in hers. Alice took her place behind her. Remus stood behind Sirius.

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. "We are gathered here today to join for life this man and this woman. Are there any objections?"

            No one objected. They all knew James and Lily and knew they were in love.

            "Who presents this woman before us?" the Headmaster asked.

            "I do," Remus said.

            Sirius looked past the guests and saw someone hiding on the side of the house, just barely peaking out. _Oh no, not here. Not today. The last thing this wedding needed was some sort of attack._ He pretended to ignore the spot but kept looking at it out of the corner of his eye. _Was that blonde hair? Lucius Malfoy perhaps?_ Sirius hoped not.

            "James Potter and Lily Evans have decided to write their own vows, which they shall recite for us now."

            James reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment he'd written on. But he didn't look at the parchment as he recited his vows and stared into Lily's eyes. "Lily, I love you with all my heart. If you'll marry me, I'll be the happiest man on earth. I'll love you, honor you, and cherish you as I have these past years. I want to be with you forever."

            "Do you take this man, who makes these promises, to be your husband?"

            Sirius handed James Lily's ring and he slid it on her finger as she said, "I do." She pulled out her own piece of parchment, though she didn't need to look at it either. "I promise to love you forever, 'til the rest of my days and beyond." Short, simple, sweet, and the absolute truth. Nothing fancy, just what was in her heart.

            "Do you take this woman, who makes these promises, to be your wife?"

            "I do. Of course I do." Alice handed Lily the wedding band and she slipped it on James's finger. James's boyish grin covered his face in anticipation of his mentor's next words. Lily looked at him coyly, but with a mysterious smile on her face.

            "Then you may kiss your bride," Dumbledore said, amusement twitching at the corner of his mouth.

            They kissed. It was _the _kiss. The one that symbolized that they'd sealed their promises to belong to each other forever.

            Sirius looked away from his friends and back to the corner of the house where the stranger was waiting. Blonde certainly and she'd come forward a few steps to hear better and watch the ceremony. Sirius knew the face now. He hadn't seen her often but he knew; Petunia Dursley had come to see her sister's wedding. Petunia and Sirius's eyes met, and he held her in place with his gaze for just a moment. Then, like a scared deer, she ran, hoping and praying that the man who saw her wouldn't say anything about her appearance at the wedding. She ran to where her car was parked, far enough away that nobody would be able to hear it's engine, and drove through the trees back onto the main road and was gone.

            James and Lily broke off their kiss, unaware of Petunia's brief presence. The guests all cheered. Someone took pictures and a camera flashed, probably several people took pictures.

            James and Lily led the others to the other part of the yard, where the tables and food where. Everyone took their seats and before the meal started, Sirius stood to make his best man speech, "I've known these two for a long time and I've never seen a happier couple; once we got them to stop arguing of course. Most of you know that they used to fight like cats and dogs. But this toast is to many happy years ahead for them!" He drained his glass and everyone else followed suit. The festivities began.

            The band started playing and Lily and James shared their first dance, presented for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It was a slow song and Lily and James wrapped their arms around each other as they swayed to the music. Other couples joined in the dancing and as was usual, the groom's mother demanded a dance and so did the bride's father. Instead, Remus took a dance with Lily, and after him Sirius and Peter. Alice and Frank danced together and Frank asked his wife, "Now that this is over, does this mean I'll actually get to see you sometime this week?"

            "Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't been around. But Lily's my best friend and I had to make everything perfect." They continued in comfortable silence.

            Lily had finished dancing with Remus, Sirius, and Peter and was back with James again. "I love you, James."

            "I love you too, Lily. I always will. You look beautiful."

            "Really? I was a little self-conscious about this dress…"

            "Lily, you _always_ look beautiful. Always." He kissed her forehead gently and she laid her head on his shoulder. Lily didn't want to let go of James and he didn't want to let go of her, but after two more songs they decided they had to sit down and eat and talk to their guests as duty required.

            They went and took the places where their name cards were between Alice and Sirius. Their first visitors were Abner Lovegood and his fiancé. "Oh, hello, Abner. How's that paper you were going to start doing?"

            "We're working on it. It'll take some time but we know we can do it. The truth must be told and we'll tell it! No conspiracy will go unheard, no truths kept in the dark, no—"

            "That's enough dear," said the pale-eyed woman beside him, patting his arm. She had large, pale blue eyes, a nice complexion with a tinge of pink to her cheeks, and wavy blondish-brown hair.

            "Oh. Right. Have you met my fiancé? This is Qamra Quibbler. I met her the summer before last on a trip to Greece."

            "Really now? What were you doing there?"

            "I was looking for signs of the Hydra. There's supposed to still be a few lurking about, though most people are skeptical about that." He paused to draw breath, obviously preparing for a long sermon.

            His wife-to-be cut him off, "Yes, dear, you know, isn't that the Headmaster you were telling me about?" She pointed to Dumbledore, off near the side of the yard.

            He turned to see where she was pointing and Qamra winked at Lily and James while they mouthed "Thank you". Abner turned back to them all, "Oh, yes. Excuse me a moment, Lily, James. I'll go introduce you to him, Qam." He led his future wife away.

            "She seems nice. I want to talk to her later if I can get her away from Abner. He's awful chatty," Lily said.

            "Yes, I know. But he's still a good friend and it seems she share and interest in his chatter."

            "True." Lily caught sight of Gideon, Fabian, and Philip. True to his word, Philip had brought a giant vat of ice cream and now brought it out. It was large enough for three grown men to stand in and Lily had an idea of just who those three were going to be. They had spoon and were handing them out to the other guests; they were trying to hand out the spoons but most of the other guests didn't seem too keen on climbing a ladder to bend over the side of a giant container of ice cream and dig in.

            Philip said, "But it's bewitched to become your favorite flavor!"

            "More for us!" Fabian said happily, digging in.

            Gideon was considering the situation. "Hey, Petey! Petey!"

            Peter had just been approaching Lily and James and he muttered, "I _hate_ being called Petey." He raised his voice and started toward the Prewette brothers and Philip Fortescue. "What do you want?"

            When Lily looked over toward them again, Peter's legs were flailing out of the end of the ice cream container. They'd dunked him in headfirst.

            "James?"

            "Yeah, hon?" he asked, looking up from his plate and searching for what she was looking at. He found it. "Oh. I'll go take care of that right now." He got up and went to go see to things, beckoning Sirius and Remus to him.

             While James took care of the situation with the ice cream, Lily spoke with Arabella Figg, who had just come over to see him.

            "How are you doing, Bella?"

            "Not bad. I see your sister didn't come. Did you bother inviting her?"

            "Yes. I did."

            "I looked for her this morning when I was leaving to see if she knew about the wedding or wanted to come but nobody answered."

            "Just as well. She still thinks you're a Muggle. Wouldn't want to ruin her happy world and let her think otherwise now, would we?"

            "She'll come around. Don't worry. Sisters can't fight forever, you know."

            "I hope you're right."

            "Of course I am. Looks like Hagrid wants a word with me. I'll be back later. Give James my best."

            Sirius had left the giant vat of ice cream and overheard this conversation. He wondered if he should tell her that Petunia had come after all. No, it would probably only hurt her more. In the end, he took the secret to his grave.

            "How are you, Lils? You're an old married woman now."

            "Yes, an hour's time and I'm already getting wrinkles and my hair is going gray," she joked.

            "And why's that?" asked James's mother, joining their conversation.

            "It's because she's tormented at the thought of being separated from me for a few weeks," Sirius said dramatically.

            Both Mrs. Potters laughed. James's mum said, "I think she'll have more than enough to keep her occupied while you're gone, Sirius." She winked at Lily and Lily blushed scarlet. Even her mother-in-law loved to tease her!

            "Would you excuse me? I think James needs some help with the ice cream." Lily hurried away from Sirius and her mother-in-law wondering if she'd always been that way or if Sirius was just a bad influence on her. She found Remus scolding the Prewettes and Philip Fortescue while James cleaned the last of the ice cream off of Peter.

            "James, it looks like your wife wants a word with you," Gideon said.

            James said distractedly, "I don't have a wife. I'm not getting married until…today! Hey, I _do_ have a wife. Where is she?"

            Peter chuckled. "Right behind you, numbskull."

            James turned around and found himself face to face with Lily. "Hi," he said, staring at her breathlessly.

            "Hi."

            "Hi."

            "Hi."

            "Are you two just going to keep saying 'hi' all day?" asked Fabian in disgust.

            "Lovebirds," Philip rolled his eyes.

            Lily and James ignored him. "I wanted to talk to you," she said.

            The others didn't move off.

            "Alone," she added, pulling James to the dance floor that had been set up and putting her arms around him. She leaned his forehead against his while they danced to a slow song.

            "What did you want to say?"

            "Nothing. I just had to get away from Sirius and your mum."

            "He'll be gone for thee or four weeks, Lily."

            "I know," she giggled to relieve a little of her anxiety.

            "I love you."

            "I love you too. Is something wrong?"

            "No, nothing." _Lily, you've been married to him for two hours and you're already lying? What's wrong with you, girl? _she berated herself. No need to tell him she was nervous about what would happen after all the guests left.

            "Lily, do you know what easiest decision of my life was?"

            "What?"

            "Deciding to marry you. Lily, I love you with my heart, my soul, the very depths of my being."

            "I feel the same way about you, James." She lay her head down on his shoulder.

            "No worries ahead of us?"

            "No worries ahead of us."

            They danced quietly for ten minutes.

            "You look beautiful," he murmured.

            "You're just saying that," she blushed.

            "I mean it. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Lily Potter. Lily Potter. I love the way that sounds."

            "So do I."

            "Do you want to go sit down and finish eating?"

            She nodded and they went and took their place at the table. Dumbledore had returned from his various chats and was sitting across from them once more.

            "James, Lily, I don't know what to say."

            "That can't be true. You're never at a loss for words."

            "Lily, you look stupendous. Beautiful. James, I've never seen you look happier."

            "You mean I don't look stupendous too?" James asked, pretending to pout but failing.

            "I think you look stupendous," Lily said to him.

            "I can tell you're both going to be very happy together. I've watched you both grow and change since you were eleven. If your mother permits me to say this, James, I feel I've had a hand in raising you."

            James's mum was sitting nearby and said, "Of course I permit you to say it, Albus. After all, I was grateful for the ten months a year he spent at Hogwarts. It gave me a chance to do some relaxing."

            "That's not nice, mum," James told her.

            "No, but it's probably true," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

            James's father joined the conversation, "James, all three of us are pleased at how well you've turned out. The young woman sitting next to you proves you must not be completely worthless. She's got a brain on her shoulders, and wouldn't be there if you were."

            "You've got a point, Harry," James's mum said.

            "Of course I do. When will you learn? I'm _always_ right," Harry said, slightly miffed and slightly joking.

            James's mum whispered to Lily, "You see, you always have to let them _think_ they're right. Then go do what you want anyway."

            Lily suppressed a giggle. She'd often found the same true herself.

            While the men talked, she asked Lily quietly, "Is there anything you need to know before we leave later? Anything you want to talk about?"

            Lily bit her lip. "No. I think I'll be okay."

            James's mum gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her.

            Qamra returned and sat down near Lily and Mrs. Potter. "Hello," she said.

            "Good to see you. Where are you from, Qamra? I know that accent isn't Greek and you don't look it either."

            "Call me Qam. Oh, no. I'm Welch actually. But you see, my parents' work brought me all around the world when I was younger. They excavated tombs, did some work on Stonehenge, lots of on the field research. I never went to Hogwarts. When I turned eleven my parents started tutoring me in their free time. I followed in their footsteps and field of work when I turned 18 and had passed my NEWTs. Even though I was home-schooled I still had to take the OWLs and the NEWTs. They took me down to the Ministry for them."

            "Are you going to keep in that line of work?"

            "No. I like it and it makes me happy. I love to travel, but I think I'm ready to root myself to one place; for a while at least, if not permanently. I'm not going to give it up until after we're married though and Abner's started his paper. I think it's a wonderful idea."

            "So do I. He was telling us about it recently. I'd love to become a part of it. Sounds much better than writing for _Witch Weekly_."

            Qamra and Lily winced simultaneously as Lily said those last 2 words.

            Professors McGonagall and Flitwick approached. "We're sorry, but we need to be leaving. We have classes to teach and someone must make sure the students aren't running amuck at Hogwarts."

            "Does this mean you have to leave too, Albus?" asked Harry.

            "No, no. I'll be sticking around for a while. Unless the bride and groom want to try and be rid of myself and the rest of us."

            Lily and James both blushed. Even Dumbledore was teasing them!

            "Sorry, you have to leave, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick. You'll come visit us as often as you can, won't you?" asked Lily.

            "Miss Evans, er, Mrs. Potter, er, Lily, we are not at Hogwarts any longer and you are not a child. There's no need to call refer to us by our surnames."

            "Oh. Sorry. Old habits die hard," Lily said.

            "I'll walk you to the fireplace, Minerva," James's mum said, getting up.

            "No, don't trouble yourself. We know the way. Best wishes, James, Lily." She smiled at the newlyweds and added to Dumbledore, "Don't stay all night, Albus. The school goes to pieces without you."

            "Hardly. They never miss me," Dumbledore said jovially.

            Minerva McGonagall shook her head at him and smiled. McGonagall and Flitwick made their way back to the house, saying various goodbyes as they went.

             The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly. Arabella had to leave around four as she had quite a drive left ahead of her to get back home. Philip, Gideon, and Fabian made rather vulgar remarks to James that they found extremely funny and he threatened to run them off the property. They just laughed it off and Disapperated, waving cheerily at them. Kingsley and Stoge had to leave and get back to work. Frank left, saying that he had to go to his afternoon classes for training. He said to Alice, "With you, Sirius, and James all out _somebody_ should know what's going on at school so we don't have so much work to make up." Alastor Moody had left when Frank did; he had some soon-to-be-Aurors to terrify.

            He gave Lily and James some parting words. "Lily, I still wish you would have considered joining. We'd be lucky to have you in our ranks. You made the grades so remember, the offer's open. James, you've still that late report to do."

            "I—"

            "But don't worry, Potter. I understand that you're taking a week off from training. Just have that report in my hands the minute you set foot back at the training ground."

            "Thank you, sir!" James saluted him with true Potter humor.

            Moody clapped him on the back (and James buckled ever so slightly under the force) and gave Lily a polite bow.

            The Weird Sisters were packed up and Flooed back to Hogwarts.

            Only Lily, James, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hagrid, Dora, and Dumbledore remained. Still a sizable group, but a group of close-knit friends. They took down the decorations, got rid of the extra chairs and tables, and went to hang out together in the parlor as old friends often do. They were content.

            Alice and Mrs. Potter (the older Mrs. Potter, not Lily) made dinner for everyone and they ate in the dining room, chatting happily. When dinner was over, they moved back to the parlor to sip at coffee in front of the fireplace. Lily and James were sharing the armchair. Alice sat in front of the fire with Remus and Peter. Hagrid and Sirius shared the couch, with Dora dozing on Sirius's lap. Dumbledore sat on the floor near Alice and Remus (though he'd been offered the second armchair, he'd declined). Mr. Harry Potter sat in the armchair and his wife sat in the extra chair that had been brought out and placed next to it.

            The clock on the wall chimed. "Is it 8 already?" asked Peter anxiously.

            "Yeah, what's the big deal?" asked Sirius.

            "I promised mum. She wasn't feeling well at all today and I promised I'd be home to take care of her. I _promised_."

            "It's okay, Pete. Go see to your mum," James said.

            "Thanks, James. I probably shouldn't have left her. She looked really pale when I left this morning." Muttering to himself, he went outside to Apperate home.

            There was silence. "You know, we should probably get going too," Remus said quietly.

            The guests all looked around. They knew that it was impossible to overstay their welcome, those who weren't blood family were near enough to it. But they all knew it was time for them to be getting on. Most of them had been there all day if not longer.

            "Fang'll pro'ly be wantin' his supper," Hagrid said. Fang was his new puppy. He'd showed them some pictures earlier.

            "I've got to be getting Dora back home. She can't even keep her eyes open and I promised Meda I wouldn't keep her late."

            "Frank is expecting me. I promised to make him dinner since I was gone so much this week."

            "With everything going on, my parents haven't seen or heard much of me this week," Remus said.

            "I'm sure there's something I'm supposed to be doing at Hogwarts."

            "It's about time Harry and I were on our way as well."

            None of them really wanted to leave, and Lily wasn't sure if she wanted them to go yet either, but she had no argument that might persuaded them to stay. They all had lives to deal with and things to do.

            Hagrid stood up and the couch groaned in relief. "G'night, Lily. G'night, James. G'night, Headmaster. G'night, everybody. Good ter see yeh all agin."

            "Goodnight, Hagrid," they chorused as he went outside. He had decided to Apperate as far as Hogsmeade and walk from there; it was a nice night out.

            Remus went upstairs to collect the bags Sirius had packed to take with him and James's parents went to get their own bags.

            Alice and Lily hugged. "You nervous?" she whispered.

            "No, I'm okay."

            "You and James are going to be so happy spending the rest of your lives here together, Lils. Really you are."

            "I know." She smiled.

            "You got used to your dress," Alice pointed out.

            "What?"

            "Well, you didn't change out of it and you don't seem nearly as uncomfortable as you did the first time you tried it on."

            "I only didn't change because everyone else stayed in wedding clothes too."

            "Admit it, you like the dress."

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "I think you do," Alice teased.

            "Go home to your husband."

            "Gladly. Goodnight, Lily. Goodnight, James. 'Night, Sirius." She patted Dora on the head as she approached the fire and threw a handful of powder in and vanished as she said the name of her home.

            "Lily, could I borrow a blanket for Dora? I'm taking her home on my motorbike."

            "Are you sure that's safe?" she asked.

            "Yeah. Meda and Ted live in a quiet neighborhood and there's no streetlamps. Nobody will see me. I've even been tinkering with a charm to make the bike quiet. I just need the blanket because the wind could be a little rough on Dora."

            "I'll go get the blanket." She disappeared up the stairs.

            Sirius beckoned James over to the couch with him. "This is it, Prongs. You're alone."

            "Not quite. Dumbledore's still here. And my parents. And you. And Dora. And Remus."

            "Fine, very shortly, you will be alone. With Lily."

            "I know."

            "You going to be okay?"

            "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Siir. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. At this point, nothing could possibly make me sad."

            "Good." He looked down at Dora's face. "She's lucky. Do you realize she never has to have Black as her last name? I'm stuck with it for life."

            "Sirius, I brought the blanket," Lily said, coming down the stairs.

            "Thanks." He hoisted Dora over his shoulder and James opened the door for him on the way out. Sirius sat astride his motorbike and Lily wrapped the blanket tightly around Dora and him so that it also acted to keep her in place so he could put both hands toward steering. He kick-started the bike to life and Lily put a silencing charm on it so Dora wouldn't wake.

            "Goodbye, Sirius," she hugged him.

            "Goodbye, mate," James said.

            Sirius waved and took off into the dark sky, flying more cautiously than usual because of the precious bundle in his arms.

            Lily and James went back inside. Remus and James's parents were waiting at the top of the stairs. Remus came down and hugged his friends goodbye before Flooing home. Mr. and Mrs. Potter the elder, looked down at Mr. and Mrs. Potter the younger.

            "Well, kids, have fun," Mrs. Potter said with a wink.

            "You too, Mrs. Potter. You're going on a second honeymoon, aren't you?"

            "Yes. And we're going to travel the world, right, Harry?"

            "Yes. Rome. Madrid. Athens. Toronto. The world."

            Lily and Mrs. Potter hugged goodbye and James shook hands with his father. James's parents walked downstairs carrying their suitcases and Flooed to a hotel they had reservations at in Paris.

            Lily and James were left alone in the house standing at the top of the stairs.

            "Well."

            "Well."

            "Yeah."

            "Yeah."

            "Um…"

            "Er…"

            "It was good wedding."

            "Yeah. What you said today at the altar was beautiful."

            "I just spoke the truth from my heart, Lily."

            "That's why I thought it was beautiful." She smiled at him.

            James suddenly found he was very nervous. "Everyone's gone," he s aid, looking around.

            "Yeah. I know." She grabbed his hand.

            Somehow they found themselves walking toward the door of their room. They paused for a second and walked inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

**THE END**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So what did you think? Was it okay? I'm sorry it got a little icky with some of the jokes directed toward Lily and James but I figured that's something typical that they would tease newlyweds about.  I hope it was okay. Please, review.

A couple of side notes. I've changed my mind about Gilderoy Lockhart. I'm not sure what Harry Potter Lexicon says about his age but I've decided that for the purposes of my PFA stories, he's about Tonks's age (so they never even considered his name as a possible choice for inviting him to the wedding). I think that sounds more about right. What do you think?

I've got a few more stories that are coming soon and I was wondering which you thought I should concentrate on (since you're the reviewers and I love you and I'm going to write all of them in the end anyway).

1. **_Switching Secret Keepers_**—when did they decide to switch and what happened

2. **_Uncle Siir_**_—_Sirius baby-sits Dora and reflects on a  brighter future for the Black family

3. **_The Marauders' First Week at Hogwarts_**—just what the title says, how the four met and survived their very first week as ickle firsties!

4. **_Origin of the Marauders_**—how they got their group nickname

5. **_Switched_**—not a PFA story—Lily and James switch bodies (not an accident) and have to cope with the results for a whole week.

(_all titles subject to change_)

Wow, is it just me or do I have some sort of fetish about Fics that last 1 week long?

**Okay, I suppose this is long enough. Review, review, review! And I'll start my next story soon.**


End file.
